What the Camera Sees
by jehc
Summary: Miranda uses Andy to get out of a tight spot
1. Chapter 1

What the Camera Sees

Chapter one

Prologue

Miranda Priestly editor of _Runway Magazine_ was meeting with her dear friend Mitchell Mason. His stay at the Ritz Carlton was due to a serious illness that he required be hidden from the public. He came to NY for treatment and he needed Miranda's connections to keep his new business initiatives on track and his stock holders from getting twitchy. When she left his room her focus was solely on his situation and she therefore didn't notice the photographer surreptitiously taking her picture or the former assistant who appeared to be staying on the same floor going into another room.

Andy Sachs, intrepid reporter for the _Mirror,_ a small city newspaper, was angry that she'd spent the night at the Ritz Carlton waiting for an informant who didn't show. She did not get conformation for her story but she did manage to make a large hole in her bank account. Her ire was such that she did not notice her former boss, Miranda Priestly entering a room down the hall or the photographer quietly taking pictures of the other woman.

Today was going to be a glorious day for Miranda Priestly, in just a few moments she will be holding a press conference to respond to the professional demise of her nemesis Anna Wintour. _Vogue, a_ magazine the other woman had headed for years was printing its last issue. It seems that Conde Nast the parent company of _Vogue_ was going under in spite of the magazine's huge popularity. The general population wanted to hear from Miranda and who was she to deny them? A press conference was set up in the Elias Clarke auditorium.

Nigel, Miranda's coworker and close friend, walked into her office with a long face. She looked up and studied him carefully. "Why the frown today of all days?" She asked quietly. "For myself I can't seem to stop smiling!"

Nigel took a deep breath, "I know," he responded shaking his head. "I can't tell you how much I hate to be the person that's going to put a damper on such a triumphant moment for you." Without another word he handed Miranda the newspaper he had in his hand.

"Fuck," She said sharply. Nigel jumped having never heard such a word from the rather proper woman. She read the headline from _Page Six,_ the gossip page of the _New York Post_ newspaper.

 **Miranda Priestly seen exiting billionaire Mitchell Mason's hotel room!**

 _The well known fashionista and editor of Runway was seen visiting Mitchell Mason's hotel room at the Ritz Carlton. One must wonder what Mrs. Mason thinks of such an occurrence._

The article continued outlining the dates and times of Miranda's comings and goings at the Ritz. Miranda studied the photos showing her and the room number of a door that she was seen entering. After a glance her eyes widened and she took a closer look. _Miranda's heart skipped beat as she noticed a familiar young woman in the background._ "Of course she would be there," Miranda said bitterly. Nigel looked over her shoulder and saw what she was pointing at, Andrea Sachs, Miranda's previous second assistant.

" I am sure it is just a coincidence," he said cautiously. The young woman had walked away from Miranda in the middle of Paris fashion week which was also the beginning of a very contentious divorce. He looked relieved when she nodded her agreement.

Miranda was glad that he couldn't read her mind, she was remembering her feelings for the young woman, feelings she hadn't had for a woman in a very long time. She gave her self a mental shake and came back to the present.

"Well, today just got a lot more interesting," she said and she headed out the door.

Andy Sachs was surprised that even though she was not the style section writer she was told to attend today's press conference given by her former boss. Because Miranda Priestly was the subject the editor at the _Mirror_ felt that Andy would have the best insights and therefore gave her the asignment. In an attempt to be invisible she was one of the last reporters in the door and she stayed in the back. It was only a moment before she felt Miranda's eyes on her. _So much for that,_ she thought to herself.

Miranda stepped up to the podium and Andy pulled out her note pad. Having worked with her for almost a year Andy could easily make out the well hidden, to others at least, glee in Miranda's eyes. Her speech had the right note of regret for Anna's situation, but to those that really knew her Miranda's eyes told a different story.

After a few questions about _Vogue_ the reporters from gossip columns, both local and national, took over and the questions became rather nasty about a supposed affair. Not having read the social news Andy was shocked by both the topic and by the vitriol thrown in Miranda's direction. After a moment she was completely blindsided by Miranda speaking directly to her. Holding her hand out in what could be considered an affectionate manner Miranda said, "Andrea, Darling please join me." Andy's eyes widened and her feet seemed to move on their own taking her to the front of the auditorium. _Darling what the heck is up with that._ Her heart began to beat double time as she experienced a flash of what being Miranda's darling would be like. Wishing for that very thing had chased Andy out of Miranda's world. Seeing what she could never have was too painful for Andy to bare. Even after a year apart Andy's devotion to the other woman moved her forward.

Miranda was not surprised to see Andrea slip into the back of the auditorium. Due to their past history it only made sense that her editor would send her former assistant to report on the press conference. Once she had read her prepared statement Miranda believed she might get off easy. The questions were fluff about the past _Runway_ vs _Vogue_ rivalry. After a few minutes her hopes were dashed as questions about Mitchell Mason's hotel room came at her fast and furious.

"How long have you been seeing Mr. Mason?"

"I'm not."

"Is Mrs. Mason aware of your relationship?"

"There's nothing of which to be aware."

"You have been seen visiting with Mr. Mason privately in his room at the Ritz. Do you really expect us to believe those visits were just friendly?"

Miranda rolled her eyes at another variation on the same question that she had just answered. "I want to make this very clear. Mabel and Mitchell Mason are dear friends of mine, nothing more."

She glared at the crowd and her brain began working over time to find a way to stop this ridiculous rumor and get Mitchell out of the news. Casting through her mind for a believable reason to have been in the Ritz Miranda's eyes alighted on Andrea. It was as if her mouth and body were two steps ahead of her mind, before she realized it her hand was reaching out to the younger woman and she said, "Andrea, Darling please join me."

Miranda's heart was racing as she watched the younger woman's approach. Andrea had the classic deer in the head lights look.

When she arrived up front Miranda took her hands, leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Relax she whispered huskily in her ear, relax and follow along."

Andy was trying very hard not to freak out as Miranda pulled away from her and yet kept one hand in hers. The words she was saying seemed so outrageous Andy could barely breath.

"I'm sorry Darling," Miranda said sweetly. "I know we weren't planning on a big reveal but it would just be a matter of time before they sussed it out." She nodded towards the reporters as she continued, "I am sure their editors are wondering why they were so focused on the closed door in front of me and not the beautiful woman behind me!" Miranda put a strand of Andy's hair behind her ear.

The auditorium was unusually quiet while the various reporters began to comprehend what they were seeing. Andy could barely keep herself from giggling at their shocked faces. And then suddenly there was pandemonium.

"Miranda are you implying that you are in a relationship with Andy Sachs?" Was the first question hollered out. Clearly many of the reporters in the room knew Andy.

"No," she said scathingly, "I am not implying anything. I am telling you that I was meeting with Andrea because we are in a relationship."

"Miranda how long have you been dating?"

"A good bit."

"Are you in love?"

"Obviously"

"Wasn't she your assistant?"

"That ended long before we began dating."

"Andy," a man who Andy recognized from _The Post_ called for her attention. "Don't you think she's a bit old for you?"

"Nope," Andy said instinctively responding how she believed Miranda would want. Trying to keep her voice level while reeling from this bizarre scene. "She's just right."

"Come on, you're so young and she's so…"

Andy looked at Miranda's face and saw a flash of pain that was quickly covered by her editor's mask. _Hell no!_ Andy felt what she called the beast awaken in her chest, the beast that belonged to Miranda, the beast that roared to life whenever the woman she cared for was in danger of being hurt or embarrassed. Even after the shit storm that was Paris Andy would always be Miranda's girl.

Miranda's face was awash with embarrassment, she tried to pull her hand away. Andy gripped it tightly and brought it to her lips. She gave it a gentle kiss while saying, "Relax, relax and follow along."

Andy stepped up in front of Miranda and spoke loudly. "Are you blind or just stupid?" She glared at the man who had spoken and then at the crowd. "Look at her, my God just look at her!"

"Yea, The Ice Queen!" he hollered back

Andy actually growled, "Men using names like that are typically covering up their own impotence! I'll be sure to send your wife a sympathy card!" The assembled reporters chuckled. "If she doesn't make you weak at the knees you folks just aren't looking."

Miranda cleared her throat and stepped up to the microphone. "In closing Andrea," she smiled at the younger woman, "and I would like to offer Ms. Wintour our best as she moves on to the next phase of her life. It is no fault of hers that the people at Conde Nast didn't find a way to grow their business. It's common knowledge that it was Anna's genius and artistry that kept the company going but one woman could not make up for the incompetence of an entire conglomerate. The fashion world is poorer today." She turned to leave keeping a tight hold on Andy's hand.

Miranda kept Andrea's hand in hers as she strode to the elevator and then up to her office. _I don't think anyone will be checking on Mitchell for the moment._ She enjoyed manipulating the press and was quite proud of her accomplishment. _The whole lesbian angle might work in my favor as well, a whole new demographic for Runway. As for the press it truly can't get any worse than my last divorce._ She pretended to ignore the stares of everyone that they passed while walking hand in hand with Andrea. As soon as she closed her office door Miranda dropped her hand and motioned towards the couch. They sat down in an awkward silence. After a few moments Andrea spoke in a false cheery voice making Miranda jump.

"So you wanna make out?"

"What?" Miranda squeaked. And then continued more calmly, "What did you say?"

Andy moved in a little closer and grinned, "Do you want to make out?"

Miranda moved back, "Why in the world would you ask such a thing?" She replied with a hard cold voice.

"Gee, I don't know Miranda maybe because you just announced to the entire universe that I am your lesbian girl toy." She shook her head still smiling, "Then you dragged me into your office, closed the door and sat down with me on this lovely couch." Her eyes bored into Miranda's looking hard in spite of her smile, "What else would I expect on the agenda but some good old fashioned office sex?"

Miranda sputtered, "Andrea I am not in the habit of indulging in office sex especially not with a woman young enough to-"

She was interrupted by the buzzing of Andrea's phone and she waited while Andrea read the incoming text. "Oh honey," She looked up and batted her eyes at Miranda "Mom says she forgives me for not telling her I am gay. She's inviting us for dinner next week!"

"Andrea I-" The buzzing of the phone interrupted her again.

"Oh my it's my best friend Doug who can't believe I didn't trust him enough to tell him about us! I guess that's former best friend now."

"But-" Miranda tried again. Andrea didn't even look up from her phone before she read the next text.

"Hey, this one's from my ex, Nate!" Andrea's continued her voice filled with false cheerfulness. "He sends his congratulations and if we ever want a third he'd be up for it."

The magnitude of today's events came down on Miranda's head. _Oh lord what have I done to the girl?_ She put her hand over her eyes and moaned in embarrassment and shame.

 _"_ Do that again, but louder, it'll help keep up the image!" Andrea's smile had gone. She looked back down at her phone, "Daddy says he'll come and help me. His church has a special program for people like me!" Miranda put her hand over her mouth. "Don't worry it won't wreck dinner with mom, they've been divorced for years."

Miranda reached out and gently removed the phone from Andrea's hand. "You have made your point Andrea, I have really made a mess for you."

Andreas voice was angry and she was almost shouting. "You knew I wouldn't embarrass you in public, you knew I wouldn't hurt you. You just needed a way to cover up your dirty little affair and you used me to do it."

"Andrea I am not having an affair!"

"That's right you aren't, not with Mason, not with anyone. For the foreseeable future you are with me and I will not be made a fool of!"

"Excuse me," Miranda said in full dragon mode.

Andrea stopped her and said, "Don't take that tone with me. I am totally fucked and I didn't even get to take off my clothes!" She took a deep breath. "If we say it was a joke no one will believe it and I look like a promiscuous fool. If we break up right away I look like a toy you got tired of. Unless we handle this perfectly I'll become a joke, a gold digger and my career will be ruined!"

"Andrea," she reached her hand out placatingly. "We can fix this I'll call my publicist, Leslie, and we will work it out. We can tell your family and friends the truth and she will do the rest."

Andrea shook her head emphatically. "No, we tell no one the truth! Call Leslie so she can help us navigate our relationship in the press and call your lawyer for a dating prenup so that I can't be called a gold digger."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying that for at least the next six months we tell the public that we are dating. We do dinners, dancing, galas, the whole works. And when it comes time for you to break up with me we do it with class."

Miranda looked at her calculatingly, "And if I refuse? What are you going to hold over my head? Hmm?"

Both women had stood up while they were talking. Andrea moved into Miranda's space and said very slowly and harshly, "If you do not do this I will be ruined. If you do not do what I am asking you to do my career is over. I have lost a friend and a father today but even so I would never take anything from you." After spending a moment with their eyes locked Andrea shook her head and turned away.

"You will need a new wardrobe." Miranda said to her back.

"What?" Andrea turned around.

"If we are going to do this you need to dress the part. It seems as though I need to fall in with your plans but I will choose the clothes."

"Yes, Miranda" Andrea said in a relieved voice. "You can choose the clothes, any thing else?"

"We tell my girls the truth, I won't lie to them." Miranda had put her twins through two divorces, she wasn't going to set them up to like Andrea and then lose her.

"You are going to tell the girls that you told the world we were dating to cover up an affair?"

"No, Andrea I am going to tell the girls the truth. The press noticed me visiting a man who is like an uncle to them. In order to keep his reason for being in town a secret I panicked and started this charade." Andrea waited for more. "He's ill Andrea, it needs to be kept quiet that he is in town for an experimental treatment. I assure you that Mitch and I are not and have never had an affair."

"Will they be able to keep our secret?"

"I think so," she nodded thoughtfully. "They will understand what's at stake."

"Will they want to play along?"

Miranda grinned, "I know so."

"Great, I'll tell Mom four for dinner then."

"Andrea-"

Andrea took a piece of paper from Miranda's desk and wrote her phone number and address. "Call me to arrange appointments with Leslie et al. and here's an address for the clothes. Don't believe Nigel, I'm a four." With that she opened the door and once she was in full view of the outer office said, "Good bye Honey see you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda was sitting at her desk ruminating on recent events and studying current news reports. The two days following her now infamous news conference were not particularly challenging for the Priestly family. Really it wasn't much worse than her last divorce. She had enough left over protection in place to insulate her from the media madness. All in all Miranda's life was going along as always, seeking perfection and putting up with incompetence.

 _Andrea has not had an easy time of it,_ she thought to herself. Miranda shook her head while looking at the photographic evidence of Andrea's new celebrity. Seeing proof that reporters were stalking Andrea's every move was giving Miranda a guilt induced stomach ache. Her musings on Andrea's situation were disrupted by a commotion outside of her office.

Miranda heard her first assistant, Emily saying, "You can't go in there without an appointment."

There was a gravelly voiced response of "Bite me," and Andrea stormed into the office. She dropped heavily onto the couch and rested her elbows on her knees. The women made eye contact for only a moment before Andrea put her head in her hands and sat silently.

While Miranda waited for the younger woman to speak she took in her appearance. She had seen dark circles under Andrea's eyes in the brief moment she saw her face. Over all she looked disheveled, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair unbrushed. Deciding that the Andrea would speak when ready Miranda silently turned back to her work.

For twenty minutes the only sound was from out of the office, then Andrea spoke slowly and in a low voice. "They're everywhere, everywhere I go they are yelling questions and taking my picture."

Not sure if a response was needed Miranda answered with, "Hmmmm."

After a few more moments of silence she continued, "The press is so intrusive that the other tenants are complaining."

"Hmmmm"

"As a result my landlord wont renew my lease next month."

"You must be joking," Miranda said outraged.

"Actually it's kind of a good thing since I got fired today and wont be able to afford it anyway."

"What!" Miranda said sharply. "He can't fire you for being gay!" She stood up and began pacing.

"He said not disclosing our relationship created a conflict of interest and my attending the press conference for the paper resulted in no copy being filed. So they missed out on a big story."

Miranda put her hand to the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply. Before she could speak Andrea continued. "I do want to point out that I'm not actually gay." She shook her head ruefully, "What a joke I am now the biggest lesbian on the planet and I haven't even gone out on a single date!"

Miranda put her hand on Andrea's shoulder, "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I put you in the middle of this maelstrom." She put her finger under the younger women's chin and locked eyes with her, "I can't give you back a father or a best friend but I promise that you will still have a career and a place to live when all is said and done."

Andrea nodded and sat back down on the couch. "I have an offsite meeting, stay here and avoid the press." Miranda smiled gently, "Roy can drop you off when he brings me home."

"You want me to wait here until you get back?" Andrea asked incredulously?

"Unless you have somewhere else pressing to be, you might as well hide out here for a while."

* * *

"No, ok, great," Andy stuttered. She was clearly flabbergasted at the invitation to have free reign in Miranda's office, it seemed almost sacrilegious. "I'll be fine here," then she smiled impishly, "but it is going to drive Emily nuts!"

"Well, we must take our fun where we can!" After tossing a little wink in Andrea's direction Mirnada walked out the door. Andy smiled as she heard the familiar commands, "Coat, bag."

Once she was alone Andy rested her head against the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her body relaxing, for the first time in two days she felt safe. She closed her eyes for a moment and before she knew it she was sound asleep.

* * *

After a grueling 2 hour meeting with Charles Shelley, Vice President of Sales and Marketing at Lane Press Miranda was fried. _Honestly how hard is it actually? I create a magazine you print the magazine exactly how I create it, am I reaching for the stars?_ Miranda walked into her office and smiled gently when she discovered her sleeping faux girlfriend. She quietly walked around her office gathering what she needed for the evening and then sat down by Andrea's head on the edge of the couch. She took a moment to just stare at the beauty that was gracing it.

The lines of worry around Andrea's mouth had relaxed and the circles under her eyes were lighter, "I am sorry to wake you," Miranda whispered lightly caressing the younger woman's cheek. Her heart swelled as she enjoyed this moment of privacy, a moment of time when she did not need to hide her affection behind the ice queen's mask. Sadly moments, even as tender as these, do end. Upon hearing a gasp from the doorway Miranda pulled back her hand and turned towards the intruder. "Yes, Emily?" She asked in a low, clearly annoyed voice. Andrea's eyes begin to flutter open while Emily responded.

"Roy called," she said hesitantly. "He got your message that he should bring a ride along. He will be here as soon as he picks someone up."

During times of heightened press attention Miranda often had a second employee in the car, Roy would open the door and the second would clear the way. Miranda nodded that she understood and tried not to laugh at the look on Emily's face which was turning from discomfort to horror. In her semi-somnolent state Andrea had rearranged herself snaking her arms around Miranda's waist and moving her head into the editor's lap.

 _Good God!_ Miranda thought, her heart was pounding so hard she was sure Irv could hear it upstairs. "Andrea, Darling it's time to wake up." She rubbed the sleeping woman's back gently. Andrea whimpered sleepily and then began purring happily while she nuzzled her face into the older woman's stomach. Fearing that Emily was going to pass out or that she herself was going to cum Miranda took control of the situation. "Andrea," she said a little more sharply. "Andrea we need to go." The change in tone clearly made a difference. Andrea's eyes shot open and she pulled her head up. It was only Miranda's hand on her back that kept her from jumping up and falling off the couch.

"Hello Darling, sleep well?" Miranda's amused face gazed down in the Andrea's shocked one.

"Miranda I-"

Not wanting to allow Andrea to ruin such a beautiful set up with some kind of apology Miranda shushed her with a teasing finger across her lips. "We aren't alone," she said in a sultry voice.

* * *

Andy slowly rolled over and sat up feeling weak with embarrassment. When she saw Emily her feelings changed to mirth. Miranda's first assistant looked like she had swallowed her tongue and was about to keel over from shock. Amusement, caused by Emily's discomfort, awoke the imp in Andy and she stretched. Andy reached her hands to the sky and her shirt rose up exposing her well toned stomach and she let out the kind of noise one does for a really big stretch after a really good nap. She pulled her hands down and flexed her back which caused her breasts to stand out impressively. Andy turned and kissed Miranda quickly on the cheek. "Hey Babe, how was your meeting?"

"Probably not as nice as your nap, Darling." She stood up, leaned in to returned the kiss and whispered, "Call me babe again and I will break your fingers one at a time."

Andy pulled away with an unrepentant grin on her face. "So ya gonna drive me home?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Yes we'll drop you off at your apartment on my way home."

Emily's phone buzzed indicating a text. "Roy is out front." She said and she went and got Miranda's coat and bag without waiting to be asked.

Just before the two women got on the elevator they heard the sound of Emily roughly flopping into her chair. "Unreal," they heard her mumble, "this is un-fucking real!"

* * *

Miranda's eyebrows shot up at the profanity. Andy reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "Give her a break," she said. "That really is a pretty good description of what's going on here."

"I suppose," Miranda said dryly, "but considering that this is going to go on for another six months she really needs to get used to it."

The reminder that this was only for show and will be over in six months hit Andy hard. She bravely smiled and nodded in agreement while inside she was already mourning the loss of this growing friendship.

* * *

When Roy pulled up to the apartment Miranda was surprised at the size of the press presence. _I knew the poor girl is being harassed but this is ridiculous._ When the car stopped she indicated to Roy that she would be getting out as well. "Come back for me in a half hour." Miranda said as she ushered Andrea out of the car and up to her apartment.

"Well, so yea, here it is," Andrea said looking at Miranda nervously.

Miranda barely even looked at her surroundings before she said, "Pack a bag."

"What?" Andrea jumped at the sharp command.

"Pack a bag."

"Why?"

"You are coming home with me."

"Again, why?"

Miranda waved her hand towards the exit. "The vermin are much more manageable at my home."

"That's very nice of you Miranda, but it wont solve anything. We both know they'll just be back tomorrow."

"True, but you wont." She held her hand up to keep Andrea from interrupting her. "This is a circus, since you have to move out anyway it might as well be now."

"Miranda I cant afford to move out right now. I have to find a job as well as another place to live."

"You are coming home with me Andrea. There is a mother-in-law apartment on the lower floor you, will live there."

"Oh so I'm just going to pick up and move in with you?"

"The apartment is a separate space, so yes, you are coming to live in the town house."

Andrea threw her hands in the air and twirled around in apparent amazement. "God it must be nice to be the all powerful Miranda Priestly. You get my coffee," she said while pointing to an imaginary minion, "You get my coat," pointing to another "Oh and you," she said smiling sarcastically, "you're my new girlfriend so pack up your bag and move in with me." Andrea nodded her head imperiously, "That's all."

Miranda's voice was raised in frustration when she replied, "I am trying to do the right thing for you. It was my actions that have put you in this situation so let me help you out of it."

Andrea shook her head and replayed more calmly. "This is just so ridiculously wrong. I know we're kind of new at this whole lesbian thing, but I am pretty sure we are supposed to wait until after the first date to bring in the U-haul."

When the two women arrived at the town house they were greeted at the door by Miranda's 12 year old twin daughters, Caroline and Cassidy. The red-heads smiled mischievously when they noticed Andrea's overnight bag. Caroline cocked an eyebrow and asked her mother, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"What do you mean Dear Heart, you know about our," she paused, "situation."

"But don't you think it is a little soon for an overnight?" Cassidy chimed in.

"Like really," her sister continued, "Steven didn't bring an overnight bag until you were actually engaged. So I repeat Mom, is there something you want to tell us?"

"No, we have not moved from dating to an engagement in two days." Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head while grinning at her daughters. "The press are hounding Andrea so we have decided it would be best for her to move into Grammies apartment."

"Oh yea!' Cassidy said. "We are so in for a new X-box." She pushed her sisters shoulder. "Go find the phone number for Page Six."

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked sharply.

"Come on Mom," Cassidy replied, "Do you have any idea how much they'll pay for confirmation that Miranda Priestly actually does keep former assistants in the basement?"


	3. Chapter 3

The words "Uppie uppie like a puppy," rang through the apartment waking Andy and causing her to jump in alarm.

"What, where," she said as she franticly looked around for intruders.

"Breakfast Andy" came the sing song voices of the Priestly twins and then they burst into giggles.

"Girls," Andy heard Miranda speaking in the background. "Am I to assume you are intruding on Andrea's Saturday morning?"

The response was more giggling from the girls. "Andrea the intercom has an off switch on the bottom of the box. I am sorry that you have been woken."

Andrea looked at the wall beside the bed and found the source of the voices. She pushed a button and responded. "It's ok it's time to get up anyway."

"There's coffee here when you are ready for it. Would you like to join us for waffles?"

"Ok, I'll be right up."

Andy slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. The girls were in their pajamas but Andy's attention was on the heart stopping vision that was Miranda. "Wow," she said before she could stop herself.

"What?" Miranda asked confused by Andy's immediate blush.

"I, well, you, you look …"

Miranda cocked an eyebrow waiting for clarity.

"Miranda," Andy said after taking a deep breath. "If you're going to be my girlfriend, fake or other wise, you're not to leave the house in that outfit.

Miranda looked down at her clothes. "You don't like this ensemble? I guess it's a little too young for me."

"What," Andy's voice rose, "are you kidding me. Just the idea of Miranda Priestly in jeans and a tee-shirt is enough to give pause, but the reality! People will shoot me just to get to you." Miranda rolled her eyes and turned back to her waffle iron.

"Miranda really," Andy said in a voice as sincere as she could make it, you look really nice. I've never seen you in casual clothes and girlfriend or not you are really something!" Now it was Miranda's turn to blush.

The four ladies took their food to the dinning room table and began to eat. After a few moments of awkward silence Cassidy spoke up."Ok so lets get working," Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Miranda replied.

"We need to get started on how this is going to look, make sure it looks good on camera" Cassidy began.

Caroline jumped in right after with, "We should decide how this is going to go in advance." The girls continued talking as if Andy and Miranda weren't even in the room.

"Gala's next week Cass, how should we play it. Maybe Mom should help her out of the limo and they could walk in holding hands."

"No holding hands is to casual, that's for lunch dates or walks in the park. I think arm and arm is good."

"Not in formal wear, Care, they'd step on each other's dresses. I guess just walking in side by side is ok, not great though." Andy and Miranda were looking back and forth between the girls as if it were some kind of alien tennis match.

"Actually if we threw in some touching that would work."

"What?" Miranda squeaked. "What do you mean touching?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued, "Every few feet Mom should do something like put a hand on her shoulder, lean in and whisper something."

"Right or touch her back to guide her in the room."

"She could laugh at something and squeeze her elbow."

Andy looked at Miranda wide eyed, "Where are they getting this stuff?"

Miranda squinted her eyes and studied her daughters, "Too much cable I am sure"

"So Andy should just follow Mom's lead right?"

"Well, duh she is clearly the sub in this relationship."

Andy started coughing violently and Cassy found herself wiping sputtered coffee off her face. After her airways were cleared Andy spoke up, " What the heck cable channel are you watching?"

The girls only giggled in response.

"Yes, darling girls tell me where you learned such a thing?"

The tone in their mother's voice seemed to give the girls a hint that they had gone to far. "Oh you know, you pick things up here and there," Cassidy said.

"I think," Miranda said dryly, "I would like a little more specifics then that."

"Umm," Caroline spoke up, "it comes up a lot in Twilight fan fiction."

"I see, and based on that you think you know enough to make inferences about our relationship-"

"Fake relationship!" Andy interrupted Miranda in an annoyed voice.

"and," Miranda continued, "to label Andrea as the sub."

"Come on Mom! A wealthy, well known and powerful woman with a much younger former assistant in a romantic relationship, everyone has to be thinking Shades of Gray. You should see the blogs-" Cassidy kicked Caroline under the table to get her to shut up.

Andy looked at Miranda stunned. "Oh my God! Don't you use parental controls on their computers?"

"Clearly not, but as their new, fake, step mother you are welcome to address that." Miranda responded.

"Seriously Mom, you two have got to work on this!" Caroline said as she pulled a copy of the New York Post from the sideboard next to the table. She turned to Page Six and put it in front of the women.

Cassidy pointed to the picture of Miranda and Andy holding hands when they were heading past the press into Andy's apartment. "Really, it looks like you are dragging her against her will."

"And what about this one," Caroline said referring to the picture showing Miranda and Andy walking to the car from Andy's apartment. "You can't walk around looking so scared. People are going to think Mom beats you!"

Andy blushed in embarrassment while Miranda Hmmmed in agreement.

"I think," Cassidy said cautiously, "that you should practice."

"How exactly," Miranda said her lips twitching in amusement, "is Andrea going to practice not looking scared."

Cassidy rolled her eyes in such a perfect imitation of her mother that Andy couldn't help but smile. "You need to get used to each other."

"Hello," Andy piped up. "I worked for her for a year."

"True," Caroline said. "That explains the terrified expression." Andy put her head in her hands and the twins burst into giggles.

Caroline stood up, "Mom come switch places with me." Miranda quietly did as she was bid moving to sit at Andy's left. "Andy put your left hand on the table."

Miranda caught on and didn't wait for directions before she placed her hand over Andy's. She snorted in humor when Andy jumped at her touch.

"Good job Mom," Cassidy praised her mother. "Stay just like that until Andy stops looking like a kidnapping victim."

"Does this mean you will be cooking dinner?" Miranda asked her voice trembling with humor.

Caroline studied Andy's face, "No, but maybe lunch."

In an apparent attempt to pull attention away from the almost fainting Andy Miranda suggested the twins tell her about their day.

"Ok, just don't move your hand," Cassidy instructed.

For the next half hour Andy felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Her heart was pounding in response to the gentle touch she was receiving from Miranda. _I guess the whole_ ** _not_** _gay thing is an exaggeration_ she thought. It seemed like whenever Andy started to relax Miranda moved her hand in a caress and started her heart racing all over again.

The sound of Miranda's voice pulled Andy from her thoughts. "Darlings, Andrea needs to work on moving in and I hear _Runway_ calling me."

"Ok," Caroline said. "We all meet back here for dinner and a movie night."

"I see," her mother responded. "Are we to practice hand holding at the movies?"

"Nahh," Caroline responded. "We are good with hand holding for now, it's time to rehearse cuddling on the couch."

 _God she has a beautiful laugh,_ Andy thought to herself as she banged her head on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda sat at her desk ignoring the work that she had supposedly left the table to do. Instead she ruminated over the feel of Andrea's hand in hers. It was clear that the younger woman was affected by her touch. The question is was it fear or attraction and what should she do about either.

 _To woo or not to woo,_ Miranda thought to herself. She tapped her lips with her pen and relived the way Andy quivered when she stroked her hand. _Woo,_ she decided smirking, _Definitely Woo._

Miranda knew she would need to talk to the girls, not only did she want to make sure they were on board with the idea of she and Andrea as a couple, but keep them from over helping. The cuddling on the couch lessons needed to be perfect otherwise Andrea would be running terrified into the night. _This is going to take precise planning and flawless execution,_ she thought as she went to find her offspring.

* * *

Miranda had to work hard to hide her amusement over dinner. Clearly the upcoming cuddling lessons where weighing heavily on Andrea's mind. Between dropping her silverware and stumbling over her words Miranda found it surprising the younger woman was able to stand up after the meal. Her offer to help with the dishes was immediately declined, Miranda was fond of her dishes after all.

After finishing the dishes Miranda stopped at the door of the family room taking in the scene before her. Andrea was sitting stiffly on the couch and the girls were at the bookcase arguing over watching episodes of the Gilmore Girls or Voyager.

"Girls, I think it would be appropriate to let our guest choose the evening's entertainment." Miranda set a tray of snacks on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I like Voyager if that's ok." Andrea said haltingly. She looked back and forth between the girls and Miranda as if waiting for the guillotine to drop.

Caroline, who had been advocating for Gilmore Girls, sighed in annoyance. "Ok but it has to be season four or later."

Cassidy giggled, "Ok but I don't think Jeri Ryan is in to twelve-year-olds Caro."

"True dat," Caroline replied, "but if you watch close you'll see that Seven **_IS_** into star ship captains, red headed ones at that!"

"Oh my god," Andrea said head in hands. "They're actually thirty right?" She peeked at Miranda through her fingers, "You found some age potion and they are pretending to be twelve."

"Oh honestly, Andrea, if that were the case don't you think I would have better hair."

"What? No way! Your hair is awesome!" Andrea's face turned red as she realized how the vehemence of her answer could be interpreted.

Miranda's lips twitched in humor as she watched the girl almost swallow her tongue in embarrassment. Andrea began to shake when Miranda started to take a seat. At the last moment she chose the chair next to the couch and watched with great amusement at the expression on Andrea's face that was warring between relief and disappointment.

* * *

Not sure where to look or what to say Andy was relieved to hear the familiar theme of Voyager come over the tv. The next second the wind was knocked out of her as a twin landed on either side of her on the couch. Each girl put a head on her shoulder and snuggled in.

"Oh my God," Caroline said in exasperation. "This is worse than I thought!"

"Loosen up Andy," Cassidy continued. "How the heck is anyone going to believe that we are like a family if you're sitting there stiff as a board?"

"You've got to act like we're besties not beasties if you want a relationship with Mom to look like it will last!" Caro said and slapped Andy's leg playfully.

"That makes sense," Andy replied slowly. She moved her arms so they were around the back of each girl. "People need to think we have fun together, maybe like this." Without any further warning Andy simultaneously started tickling the sides of both girls. Suddenly there was a wrestling match on the couch. Miranda quickly moved the coffee table expecting the combatants to tumble off the couch which they promptly did.

After a few minutes Miranda called a halt to the roughhousing. Andy and the girls found a comfortable, cozy position and they watched the show. After the second episode Andy noticed Miranda had pulled out some work. Instead of being annoyed that she was not watching the show Andy felt her heart warming with the idea that she would make the effort to be with them in spite of how much work she had to do and how uncomfortable it must be to do the work in this environment. At that moment Miranda looked up and their eyes met. Miranda smiled tenderly and gave Andy a little wink as if they were sharing a joke.

After three episodes they all worked together to straighten up the room. "Well, that worked ok," Caroline said.

"Yup," chimed in Cassidy, "Cuddling on the couch is a go. Hey Mom aren't you going to a benefit soon?"

"Yes, Darling in three weeks."

"Are you going to open the dancing?" Caroline asked. At Miranda's nod she looked over at Andy, "Can you waltz?"

"What, waltz what.." Andy stuttered.

"Waltz, you know if you're Mom's date you have to open the dancing with her and it is always a waltz."

Miranda jumped in before Andy could faint, "Girls let's save that for another time. Say good night to Andrea and we will see you in the morning."

"Ok night Mom, night Andy," Caroline said.

Cassidy followed suit but then asked, "Are you going to be here for breakfast Andy?"

"Of course she will Bobbsie," Miranda answered not giving Andy time to reply. "Good night girls, Andrea please join me in the study."

Andy's breath hitched when Miranda indicated that she should join her on the couch. _Oh God, I thought I escaped the cuddling lessons._ Andy sat down gingerly.

"I have arranged an appointment for us with my lawyer. He will meet us at my office tomorrow at four."

"Ok," Andy replied cautiously.

"He will write up the relationship contract that you are insisting on."

"Oh, good." Andy said with a little more confidence.

"They will also be meeting with you about your new business?"

"My what?"

"You need a job and having your own business is a solution."

"Holy shit, there you go again." Andy said indignantly.

Miranda looked affronted as Andy continued.

"Here's who you are dating, here's where you are living and by the way here's what you are going to do for a living! When the hell is this going to stop, when is my life my own again?"

"I believe you decreed six months Andrea. Is that not correct? I believe you made a few demands of your own." There was a sharp edge to Miranda voice as she continued. "I believe your exact words were ' _for at least the next six months we tell the public that we are dating. We do dinners, dancing, galas, the whole works. And when it comes time for you to break up with me we do it with class.'_ And then you stipulated, ' _we tell no one the truth! Call Leslie so she can help us navigate our relationship_ _in the press and call your lawyer for a dating prenup so that I can't be called a gold digger.'_

Miranda stood up and walked over to her desk and sat behind it. She motioned to the chair across from her, she was clearly changing the tone of this interaction to a business one.

"So you are not the only one who has lost control over some aspects of her life. Unless you want to be seen as my girl toy or arm candy I suggest we find a way for you to make a living."

Andy was appropriately subdued and she smiled weakly. "So what kind of business will I be running?"

"A temp service."

"Like secretarial work?" she responded with a grumpy look on her face.

"No, editorial, I think there is a market for someone to fill in while editors are looking for staff writers and assistant editors. If there were a pool of highly skilled journalist and writers willing to temp when they are between projects it would be a cost effective way for an editor to get their needs met while being able to take their time to find the right candidate."

"Wow…That's wow.."

"Quite," Miranda replied with a little sniff. She was obviously still put out by Andy's little tantrum. "After we meet with my attorney you'll be meeting with a friend of mine," Andrea smirked and Miranda looked at her sharply, "yes I Andrea I do actually have several of them. This friend is going to help you navigate the forms and framework of a business start up."

"Wait, Miranda, this may seem easy to you but I can't afford to pay lawyers and hire consultants."

"Yes, well, your investors will provide the startup costs and will maintain a share of the company."

"My investors? Would that be you?"

"No, but I did make enquires for you. There is a new firm recently on the scene that is investing in small startup companies. CassCo Ltd has agreed to invest $15,000. This is to be a real enterprise Andrea, do not enter into it lightly." She reached across the desk and took Andy's hand. "I expect that this enterprise will continue after our association is concluded and your investors will be rewarded."

The two women locked eyes. "It seems," Andy said slowly, "that this is a great opportunity. I can see making a go of this while also developing my free lance carer."

"Mmm," Miranda nodded. "I'll provide you with a list of possible employees and contacts. I can get your foot in many doors Andrea but the success or failure of this venture will be on you, don't disappoint."

"I won't," she responded with gravity. Andy began to get up from her seat and then sat back down and chuckled, "CassCo Ltd… CassCo?" Andrea cocked an eyebrow grinning.

Miranda's lips quirked in a tiny smile. "Yes, well they said they wanted to start investing their Christmas money."

Andy shook her head in amazement. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She got up and headed for the door.

"Yes, at the office, I won't be home for dinner though."

"Oh, ok."

"I know the girls would enjoy your company in my absence. Will you eat with them?"

"Sure"

"Excellent," Miranda looked down at the papers on her desk as a form of dismissal. Just as Andy got to the door she looked back up. "Andrea,"

"Yes Miranda"

"Dinner on Wednesday, you'll join us?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Very good, after dinner you'll learn to waltz." Andy moaned and stumbled towards the door. Miranda laughed and at Andy's dismayed face commented, "Lessons are clearly a necessity."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Andy, Mom called she's going to be late." Caroline announced when Andy arrived for dinner and her first night of waltzing education.

When the girls lead her in to the kitchen for dinner Andy couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved at that declaration.

"We are going to start without her, she said she will be home as soon as possible."

Andy could barely focus on the girls chatter over dinner. Her mind kept wondering to the impending dance lessons. When the meal was over with still no Miranda she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess we will need to postpone. Tell your Mom dinner was great and I will see her tomorrow."

"No way" Cassidy replied. "We can get started without her. The dinning room is all set up for us!"

"We moved the table out and set up music," Caroline continued.

"You guys actually know how to waltz?" The girls nodded in unison. "How did that happen?"

"Mom took us to see the show 'Snow White and the Prince.' It was a great show." Cassidy said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yea great, she got the album and I had to listen to it for a month straight."

"Anyway," Cassidy continued, "the prince taught Snow White to dance and mom taught us." She moved to the iPod dock and started the music.

Caroline hit her forehead with her hand, "oh no, really"

"It was good enough for us I am sure it is good enough for Andy." Cassidy replied. The music was coupled with the prince instructing Snow White how to move to the music. "Ok Andy, watch." The twins began to move around the room dancing along with the prince's directions.

Andy smiled as the girls sang along with the directions and danced beautifully around the room.

"Ok, Andy now you," Caroline held out her hands, grinning as Cassidy reset the music.

After the first few faltering steps Andy caught on and was surprised at how much she was enjoying the lesson. The girls would trade her off every few minutes until the music stopped.

"What next?" Cassidy quarried as she moved to the player.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Caroline asked looking at Andy for approval.

"Whatever you guys think. I've never seen Sleeping Beauty." The girls looked at her shocked. "My mother didn't feel the," Andy put her hands up in a quotations symbol, "'Disney Princess' were appropriate roll models. Something about women waiting around to be rescued."

Caroline nodded slowly, "Oookay then," she said doubtfully, "hopefully she won't object to the music. You really missed out on the music."

The strands of the waltz from Sleeping Beauty came over the speakers and the girls began to dance. They allowed Andy to listen for the music for a few minutes before they pulled her in and began to trade off dancing together. Spinning Andy back and forth in to each other's arms as they sang along to the famous waltz.

Miranda stood in the door way of her dinning room smiling broadly at the scene before her. Caroline noticed her first. Miranda put her finger up to her lips and then used it to make a twirling motion. Caroline nodded, cut in on her sister and then after a few steps she gracefully twirled Andrea into the arms of her mother.

Andrea's heart beat loudly in her chest as she felt the other woman's arms around her. As they began to dance Miranda began to sing the words of the waltz, though much lower and sweeter then her daughters rendition.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

As the music slowed Miranda pulled away from her quivering dance partner. "It seems the girls have gotten you off to a great start." Andrea nodded slowly. "I am sure after another lesson, Cinderella, you'll be ready for the ball."

Caroline laughed, "Sorry mom Andy is a Disney Virgin, she probably doesn't even get the reference." Cassidy burst out laughing as Andy fell in to a fit of coughing.

Miranda quirked and eyebrow and patted Andy affectional on the cheek. "I see, well we will have to work on that," she said in what could only be called a rather sultry voice.

"Umm ok, well, yeah, I think I'll just go now. Thanks for the lessons." Andy blushing profusely headed for her basement apartment and a cold shower.

* * *

www. youtube watch?v=sC1Xe0iDCiU&app=desktop to hear the music from Snow White and the Prince remove spaces


	6. Chapter 6

Andy gasped as her date for the evening descended the stairs. Miranda was looking lovely as always in a black and purple one of a kind Versace gown. It was showing a tantalizing peek of cleavage and when Miranda turned to get her clutch, Andy almost fainted. The dress was backless with a vee going just shy of indecent. Miranda's back was smooth and muscular and heart stopping. Oh my God, a woman over 50 has no business with skin like that. The dress flowed down with the skirt in understated pleats. It must be for the waltz, since I am sure she will be leading. Andy's heart stopped, her eyes almost rolled back in her head. Realizing that there was gong to be a lot of skin that she will be touching during the waltz truly did make Andy feel a little dizzy.

When Miranda spoke Andy was pulled from her panic. "You look lovely this evening, Andrea," she said in a sultry voice. She gave Andy the classic once over, slowly running her eyes up and down the younger woman's body. "I will be the envy of the ball."

"Are you kidding?" Andrea asked incredulously. "Nobody could possibly notice me standing next to you! You are stunning. You take my breath away!" Oh shit, Andy thought blushing. Way to expose yourself. "We should go I guess, right? Don't want to be late!" Andy fumbled looking for something to say to cover her slip.

* * *

Miranda held back a grin as the younger woman flushed. Andrea truly looked beautiful in her gown. It was not an extra from the closet, as Miranda had told her; tonight Andrea would shine in a deep maroon dress made especially for her by Tom Ford. Completely covered in a high neck gown Andrea proved the rule that the more you can't see the more you want to. Miranda was practically drooling at the thought of what was hidden by that dress.

"I do believe, Andrea, that we will be right on time no matter when we arrive," she cocked an eyebrow, "hmm?"

"Oh right Miranda Priestly, got it." Andre took a deep breath.

"Wow," Said Caroline when the twins came out of the kitchen and took in the two women.

"Yea! What she said," Cassidy chimed in. "You guys are going to look great dancing together."

Miranda smiled at her girls. "With all the practicing you two have been putting Andrea through, I look forward to seeing her progress." She leaned in and gave each of her girls a kiss on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late," she said and took Andrea's hand and headed out the door.

The ride to the gala was quiet, but Andrea's fidgeting was driving Miranda crazy. She put her hand on the younger woman's velvet clad leg. "Andrea please stop. You are making the entire car shake."

Andrea looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's kind of intimidating to go as your date rather then your assistant."

"I see, are you embarrassed to be seen with me in that role? This was your idea as I remember."

"No," Andrea yelped. "I would never be embarrassed to be with you." Her voice got a little quieter, it's just that everyone will wonder why you are with me. I mean you're you and I'm well just me."

Miranda shook her head. "One look my dear girl, one look is all they will need to be wondering why you would want to stand beside me." Andrea started to interrupt, Miranda help up her hand to stop her. "If they have the great good fortune to speak to you they will know that you are bright and funny and they will wonder why you are with "The Dragon." Before Andrea could reply the car stopped and the two women were blinded by flashes as they ascended the red carpet into the venue.

Irving Ravitz was the first person to approach the women upon entering the ball room.

"Ah, Miranda right on time as always," he said with a rather smarmy smile. Miranda glanced to Andrea with a slight lift of her eyebrows.

"Good evening Irving, the gala seems well attended this year." Her smile was the plastic one reserved for the people she particularly disdained.

"Yes, it will be a success as always. I think you will find the music to be particularly enjoyable, I personally picked it out with you both in mind."

"How very kind of you," she replied in a tone that clearly showed she knew he wasn't. "I think Andrea and I should mingle a little before we open the dancing."

Irving's grin got bigger. "I think an half hour will be enough. I know how you don't like to stay to long and I wouldn't want to stop you from leaving when you are ready to escape."

Miranda didn't miss the word escape and straightened her back. She looked over at Andrea hoping she would be able to protect her from whatever was to come.

* * *

Andy was shaking as Miranda took her arm and lead her to the dance floor. Hours of lessons with the girls were running through her head. The first time her hand touched Miranda's back she shivered with pleasure. When the music began she felt her partner expertly move her around the floor. After just a few minutes she felt relaxed enough to take in the scene around her.  
She noticed that everyone had turned to watch them. She could tell by the expressions of the watchers that something was wrong. There was shock, glee and in some cases pity on the faces all around.

"Miranda, what's going on? Am I doing this wrong?"

"No darling you're fine. I must complement the girls, your dancing is divine."

"Then why are we getting those looks?"

Miranda actually chuckled dryly. "I think the music has something to do with it. Irving's choice of a Disney waltz was clearly a shot across the bow." Her eyes started to twinkle and her lips started to quirk in to an actual smile. "Actually when you think about it it's more amusing then I thought Irv was capable of." Her chuckle came again this time with actual mirth.

"So is this song popular? Do you know what it is?"

Miranda looked at the younger woman in amazement. "You don't?" Her smile grew broad as she pulled the younger woman closer and began to sing huskily in her ear.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bitter sweet and_ strange

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beas_ t

At the last line, Andy squeaked with indignation, her expression so horrified that Miranda couldn't help but throw back her head in laughter. With the most humor and joy ever shown in public, she moved Andrea around the floor dancing as if they had been partners for ever.

Unlike her usual habit of only dancing until other people joined, in Miranda chose to dance the entire waltz. Occasionally she burst out in laughter, "Andrea I think this is the most fun I have ever had at one of these events."

After looking around the room Andy commented, "Mr. Ravitz sure looks disappointed."

"Ah yes he does, I think he expected a different response."

* * *

Miranda shook her head no when Andrea asked, "Are we going to leave after this?"

"I think I would like a few more dances. We wouldn't want all that time you spent at the mercy of my daughters go to waste." And the opportunity to hold you in my arms like this doesn't come every day weather I wish it to or not. It will be something to hold on to when you are gone, when you leave as they all do. "But first a drink and some more conversation, I have a funny feeling that it will be Irv who wants to escape tonight."

Every time a Disney waltz was played Miranda grinned in pleasure. The more she grinned, the more Irv scowled. It seemed that the consensus of the other guests was that Miranda had actually chosen the music as a way to thumb her nose at society. The fact that she pulled her paramour on to the floor for Once Upon a Dream and A Whole New World was considered the proof in the pudding.

* * *

Andy spent a few enjoyable minutes chatting with designers and other people she knew from her Runway days, but her eyes never strayed from Miranda. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she saw Irv Ravitz putting his hand on Miranda's back to lead her to the dance floor. No way, no fucking way is that man going to have his hands on her. Andy could see a look of resignation on Miranda's face, after all one can't deny ones boss a dance.

The next piece began to play just as the two got to the edge of the dance floor. Andy met them there and grabbed Miranda's hand.

Miranda looked at her in surprise. "Darling, Mr. Ravitz and I were just about to have a dance."

Andrea's bottom lip came out in a pout and her eyes looked to be filling with tears. "But Mira," she said in a petulant tone, "this is our song, you can't dance with him to our song!"

Miranda cocked her head and listened to the current selection. "So it is darling, so it is." She looked at her boss with an expression of faux disappointment. "I'm sorry Irv, but I really must share this dance with her. I am sure you understand." And she swept Andy on to the dance floor pulling her close.

Oh my God, Andy thought trying to keep her breathing even. This dance was different then any of the others. Miranda held her tightly and they were moving slowly with almost full body contact. "Umm Miranda don't you think this is a little over the top?" Andy stuttered.

"Tell me Andrea, how would you expect a couple in love to dance to their song?"

"Like this I guess."

"Exactly. It will also give us an excuse to head right out the door from the dance floor." Andy looked confused. "After a dance like this a couple would usually want to be alone wouldn't you think?"

"Oh, yea, right," Andy blushed deeply and cast around for something to say. "Umm do you know the words to this one?"

Miranda smiled and with her breath caressing Andy's ear she sang softly,

 _hmmmm, hmmmm_

 _So this is love, hmmmm_

 _So this is love_

 _So this is what makes life divine._

 _I'm all aglow, hmmmm_

 _And now I know...and now I know_

 _The key to all heaven is mine._

 _My heart has wings, hmmmm_

 _And I can fly_

 _I'll touch every star in the sky._

 _So this is the miracle That I've been dreaming of_

 _hmmmm, hmmmm_

 _So this is love._

When Miranda stopped singing, she swung Andrea around and began to dance more circumspectly. "Oh my God, Andrea," Miranda said grinning, "for the first time in my life I am eager to read Page Six in the morning!"

Andrea was entranced by the delight shining in Miranda's eyes. "Really?"

"You have no idea."

"Why?"

"I can't wait to see what they have to say about Miranda Priestly's young lover, who happens to be her former assistant, announcing to all and sundry that their song is the waltz from Cinderella!"

The end of the evening was anti-climatic. They left directly after their dance and the ride back to the townhouse was silent. When the women parted at the stairs it seemed that they both were a little uncomfortable with the closeness of the evening.

"Andrea," Miranda said in a quiet and serious tone. My name is Miranda not Mira, Miranda. Remember that please."

"Sure thing Babe, no worries."

Miranda groaned and Andy took off down the stairs grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda was greeted by two giggling girls when she came down for her morning coffee. "Hello giggle girls, what's got you all tickled this morning?"

"Wow Mom you and Andy really made a splash last night. The blogs are hysterical!" Caroline cleared her throat and began to read from her computer.

 **New York has its very on version of 'Frozen' as the Ice Queen falls for her very own Disney princess.**

 ** _L_** _ast night Miranda Priestly and her young paramour heated up the dance floor._

Cassidy followed her looking at her own screen.

 **The Devil has a sense of humor, who knew?**

 _Miranda priestly and her young lover Andy Sachs thumbed their noses at society by opening the dance floor to the tune of Beauty and the Beast._

Andy came in to the room unseen and listened slack jawed to the conversation.

"Oh Mom," Cassidy could barely contain herself, "Cinderella? Your song is the theme from Cinderella!"

Caroline cleared her throat and read.

 **So this is love!**

 _Dancing to what appears to be 'their song' Miranda Priestly held Andy Sachs, her own version of Cinderella, so close that the crowd was blushing. Pulling the editor from the grasp of her boss, Irv Ravitz, Andy insisted Cinderella's waltz could only be danced with her alone. After their romantic stint on the dance floor the two left quickly hand in hand. I hope their car has a privacy screen because it is clear they were going to need it._

"Oh my God," Andrea said with a moan from behind. Miranda turned around smiling.

"Good morning," she said as she poured the younger woman a cup of coffee. "We apparently created quite a stir last night."

"So Page Six lived up to your expectations?" Miranda looked towards the girls with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh we haven't even gotten to that yet." replied Caroline.

Miranda grabbed the paper from the counter. After turning to Page Six she started laughing so hard she had to put her hand on a chair to stay steady. The entire page was devoted to their evening out. At the very top was a caricature of Carrie Fisher looking sympathetically at a caricature of Andrea, "I know, really I do. One day you are a hero and the next day a Disney Princess!"

The next cartoon was a representation of Maleficent with Miranda's face. She was standing behind Sleeping Beauty who was whispering in Andrea's ear, "You know you're dating the

villain, right?"

Miranda, lips still twitching proceeded to read from the Post's well known gossip page, Page Six.

 **Pinch me I must be dreaming**

 _The attendees at Elias Clark's charity gala claim to have fallen through the rabbit hole. Miranda Priestly, known as the brilliant albeit mercurial queen of fashion, has found a consort in much younger Andy Sachs. The evening began with the two dancing cheerfully to the waltz from Beauty and the Beast. Watching as Miranda lead the younger woman around the dance floor, Irv Ravitz the chairman of Elias Clark, was clearly annoyed with Miranda's attempt to thwart her image. His countenance got even more unhappy as the evening wore on. Miranda seemed to want to make sure everyone got her message as she unashamedly romanced her princess to one Disney waltz after another. Following a steamy dance to So This is Love, apparently 'their song' the women quickly left the venue while the rest of us fanned ourselves._

The entire lay out was focused on Miranda and Andy, Miranda was enraptured by a photo taken during their first dance. Her head was thrown back in laughter as Andrea looked at her adoringly.

Cassidy gently took the paper from their mother and laid it on the table so they could all look at it. After taking a glance she looked at her sister wide eyed and pointed to the paper. "Holy shit, Mom!" Caroline exclaimed.

Cassidy nodded, "I know right!"

"Language Caroline," Miranda replied firmly

"Holy shit Miranda!" Everyone turned to look at Andy. "That's…, it's…, People will…"

"Oh please what in the world is wrong with you three?" Miranda leaned in to see the photo causing mayhem. It showed she and Andrea practically glued to each other as they danced. Miranda's hands looked ready to wander places they shouldn't be going in public. "Hmm, I see," Miranda was blushing quite vividly. She gazed at it for some time then cleared her throat, "Yes, Well, Caroline I think you should call the paper and get me a copy." She looked at the three of them imperiously and said, "That's all." Before they knew it she was heading up the stairs for a shower.

"So Andy what do you and Mom get up too once we're in bed. Because I gotta tell you that picture doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Oh my God guys, this is crazy." Andy shook her head and headed for her apartment. "Caroline," Andy said sheepishly, stopping in the door way. "I'll take a copy of that picture too."


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was a little awkward after the hilarity of the morning news. The girls kept looking at the older women and giggling while Miranda and Andrea payed close attention to their meal and pretended not to notice. The ringing of Andrea's cell phone was a distraction which was met with a sigh of relief. Even though she had excused her self from the table and moved to another room Miranda couldn't help but overhear the conversation, at least Andrea's part.

"Hi Mom" There was a long pause, "Yes we saw them…Yes they were quite amusing…Oh my God Mom don't ever say that again…honestly Mothers can't say that their daughters girlfriends look hot….I mean it!" After another long pause Andrea continued, "I'm not sure Miranda is pretty busy…She has a pretty important job…Of course family is more important." The length of the next pause showed that Andrea's mother, Linda, had plenty to say. "I know Nanna would like that… I'm really glad you feel that way…But what if something goes wrong, they could get hurt…I know, I know you would…Fine I will ask her but no promises. Mom, even though it might not work out it means a lot that you will try… Ok love you too, bye.

As Andrea came back in the room the Priestly women where studying their plates pretending not to have been listening. Finally Caroline broke the silence. "So your mom thinks my mom is hot?"

Andrea began to blush furiously as Miranda's eyes danced merrily and her mouth smiled around the glass of water she was sipping. "Actually no, she was just repeating what my Nanna said." Miranda immediately started choking on her drink.

Cassidy spoke up over Caroline's explosive burst of laughter, "Your grandmother thinks our mother is hot?"

"Enough," Miranda said as Andrea nodded her head with a grin taking over for her blush. She pointed her hand towards the door with a playful yet firm bark of, "Homework." After the girls let the room Andrea and Miranda locked eyes, staring intensely. "Your grandmother Andrea? Did you really have to share that tidbit?"

Andrea grinned mischievously and nodded, then her face became serious. "Nanna wants to meet them and we are expected at her birthday celebration in two weeks."

"Well, I am sure you can deliver a lovely gift from all of us." Miranda said showing her trademark fake smile.

"Actually Miranda we're all going. It's vacation week so there'll be no trouble for the girls."

"Andrea, I don't think it is wise involving your family in our situation."

"It's too late they are already involved. Last week Nanna went on her annual outlet store shopping binge. She called for the girls favorite colors and sizes before she left."

You have got to be kidding," Miranda shook her head. "She hasn't even met the girls yet!

Andrea smiled, "It doesn't matter, where Nanna is concerned once she claims you, you're claimed."

"What do you mean claimed?"

"Take my uncle Paul for an example. He has been married four times and each time there was at least one step child. I guarantee you that they'll all be at the party." Andrea chuckled, "I remember playing with his step daughter Jenny when she and her mother were visiting. Uncle Paul came home and was annoyed to see his ex-wife, Nanna said, 'You're the one who divorced her Paul not me.'"

"Surely our situation is different?"

"It is," Andy said grinning, "Caroline and Cassidy are her first great-grandchildren, she is very excited."

Miranda put her hand to her head, "Andrea honestly do you think this is fair to the girls? They will be hurt when it ends."

"Hello, what part of claimed are you missing? Nanna will keep all three of you even if I don't."

"If the girls want to go you may take them," Miranda said with a sigh. "I am sure your grandmother will understand I need to work."

"Nope, you're coming."

"Andrea I have a magazine to run."

"Nope, you're coming."

"I have meetings with several new designers."

"Nope, you're coming."

"Will you please stop saying that!"

"Sure, because you're coming."

Miranda threw her hands up and left the room grumbling. Andrea smiled victoriously and watched her go.


	9. Chapter 9

The Priestly women and Andrea had been in the air for an hour when Miranda finally looked up from 'the book' and spoke. "Andrea please explain exactly why I am giving a talk, something I never do, at the University of Cincinnati Journalism School?"

"To make this a business trip"

"And this needs to be a business trip, why?"

"So we can fly in the Elais Clark jet"

"And we need to fly in the jet, why?"

"So we can bring Patricia."

"Once again, why?"

"Because," Andrea responded as if the answer should be obvious, "Nanna wanted to meet the whole family."

"Is your Nanna aware that the 'whole' family includes a 130 pound lap dog?"

"Not exactly."

Miranda put her hand to her head. "Tell the pilot to turn the plane around we are not arriving at your grandmothers home with a dog bigger then her piano as a surprise guest."

"No, we are not turning this plane around and the piano is a baby grand. Patricia is no where near that big."

"Fine, call someone to meet the plane back in New York and she can fly back after we get off."

"No, Patricia would be afraid to fly alone."

"Andrea please, this is ridiculous. Look for a kennel in the area and make her a reservation." Miranda's voice had a note of desperation in it.

"No!" Both Miranda and the twins started at the raised voice. "They wanted the family and Patricia is part of our family!"

The twins grinned and Miranda's heart leapt at the words 'our family'. "Would you at least insure there is a hotel in the area that takes in dogs incase we are asked to leave."

"Why would she kick us out?"

"If having a large dog with us causes any problems it's on you."

"Let me get this straight, I am bringing a dragon, her two baby dragons and a dog, and you think the dog is the big concern?"

The girls giggled and Miranda went back to the book.

Andy put her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Honestly, you don't need to worry, we are a family of dog lovers, I promise."

Andy thought back to the discussion that caused her to bring the dog. One evening before Miranda got home from work the twins approached her cautiously.

"Andy," said Caroline, "we think it is kind of mean to force Mom to go to Ohio."

"How so?"

"You know lots of people don't like her or they're intimidated by her because they think of Runway. Everyone will get all fake and then Mom gets all fake. Nobody will be her friend and maybe they will be mean to her and she will feel bad."

"Oh, honey, I promise that wont happen."

"It will," said Cassidy. It always does and she gets sad. She comes home and sits on the couch with Patricia drooling all over her. Even if she is in her good clothes she just hangs out with Patricia."

Andy tapped her chin thoughtfully then said, "Well then, I guess Patricia is coming to Cincinnati"

"Really?" The girls said in unison.

"Yup," Andy nodded cheerfully. "It isn't necessary but if it will make you feel better off to Ohio she goes."

"How do you know it's not necessary?" Caroline asked.

"Umm Hello," she waved her hand up and down her body showcasing her sweatpants and old Cincinnati Reds teeshirt. "Do you honestly think any one in my family has ever read Runway?"

The Cassidy giggled and Caroline said, "True dat."

Miranda held Patricia's leash white knuckled as they walked up the path to the home of Catherine James, aka Nanna. "Well, girl if they kick us out at least we get to avoid the party." She whispered quietly to her pet.

The first person they saw upon entering was a woman in her mid-fifties. There was no time for introductions before she called out, "Oh my lord you've brought a dog." Miranda cringed wondering how she should respond to the woman's apparent horror.

"Mother look, a St. Bernard, they brought a St. Bernard!" Ok thought Miranda maybe not horror.

An elderly woman sitting in a chair by the back of the room smiled gently, "I see that dear, actually that dog is so big the neighbors could see that."

Miranda was distracted from her attempted apology by the younger woman dropping to the floor and burring her face in Patricia's fur.

Andrea pulled attention away from the two on the floor by going over to the woman in the back of the room. "Hi Nanna!" She leaned in and gave her grandmother a kiss. After a moment she waved the twins over and did the introductions. Nanna studied them carefully, "I thought you said they were twins, they look nothing alike."

The girls rolled their eyes Andrea grinned. "Nanna may I introduce Caroline and Cassidy Priestly." Andrea patted each girl on the head as she said their name.

Nanna studied the girls, "So you think you look so much alike that I couldn't tell you apart?"

The girls responded so kindly that Miranda actually started.

"Most people can't for a long time," said Caroline.

"But Andy was quicker than most so I bet you will be too," continued Cassidy. Both girls smiled sweetly clearly believing that had been quite diplomatic.

"That was an excellent attempt at humoring an old lady. But I am not to be humored, so here's the deal." She nodded her head to the staircase. "Up the stairs second door on the left is your bed room. Go up there and change in to another outfit, redo your hair if you want and I bet I will know which is which when you come down." She smiled at the girl's surprise. "To make it interesting if I win you make dinner if you will Linda will make dinner."

"I don't think that will work." Cassidy said dryly while glancing pointedly at the floor where Andrea's mom continued to love on Patricia.

"Hmmm," Nanna tapped her chin and gazed at the girls. "If you win I guess we'll have to order pizza." The girls cheered and started to head out but stopped when Nanna called out to them.

"Cassidy," she looked at the correct twin as she spoke. "Yours is the bed on the right if you each happen to see a present on your pillow you may open it."

The girls grinned, "Thanks Nanna!"


	10. Chapter 10

After the girls went up the stairs Nanna looked over and studied Miranda who replied with a cocked eyebrow. She was clearly waiting to be either welcomed or dismissed. Nanna twirled her finger in the air making the universal motion for turn around. Miranda did as she was bidden while Linda chuckled and Andrea put her hand over her eyes.

"You look very nice dear," said Nanna. Miranda, stone faced, stayed still waiting for the but that she knew would come. "I must say I preferred the Bill Blas that you wore at the press conference," Nanna waved her hand in front of her face as if cooling it down. "You wouldn't have brought that with you per chance?"

Miranda's expression did not change as she studied the older woman. Andrea groaned and Linda laughed out loud. Locking eyes with the Nanna Miranda pulled out her phone, "Emily, go to my home and pick up the Bill Blas that Andrea's Nanna likes. Send it to me here, it will need to be overnighted." Miranda was silent for a moment, "Thats right send it to me here, thats all."

"Well," she said in what one might consider a rather provocative voice. I'm so glad to be done worrying about a birthday gift." As most people when faced with Miranda's sultry side Nanna went pink and became a little tongue tied. Miranda gave her a wink and headed out the back door. "Come along Patricia we have a garden to explore."

It was just a few more moments before the twins came bounding down the stairs. Nanna only looked for a moment and then asked, "Caroline why are you wearing Cassidy's new necklace."

"Oh man," Cassidy said, "I hope you like pancakes it's the only thing we know how to cook."

"Hey, speak for your self," said Caroline. "I can boil and egg like nobody's business."

Suddenly Caroline became very serious, she looked around the room and asked, "Where's Mom?"

"She went out side, with Patricia." Andy responded

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey she just wanted to see the garden."

Cassidy spoke to Andy while keeping eye contact with Linda. "You should go check on her."

"Honey she is fine there is nothing that will hurt her out there."

"Out there isn't the issue" Caroline said under her breath. "Please go check on her, now."

Andy wasn't sure of the wisdom of leaving the twins, who were clearly upset, inside while she went out side. A tiny nod from Nanna pushed Andy out the door.

The room was silent until Caroline broke it by saying, "We are tired of people hurting our mom." Cassidy nodded in agreement. "Stupid Steven's family was really mean to her."

Cassidy continued, "Dad's family always talks bad about her even though she doesn't say anything about them. And I don't even think she had a nice mom and dad."

Caroline squinted her eyes and continued. "Andy promised you'd be nice to her but we leave you alone for five minutes and she is already off alone with Patricia."

"Cassidy chimed in, "If you don't like her or cant be nice to her let us know now so we can take her home!"

"If you are mean to her it wont be pretty." Caroline's face looked like her mother on a bad day at Runway,

Nanna nodded, "Well it is pretty clear you have strong feelings about this. That sounds like a threat Caroline."

Caroline nodded, "I guess it is."

"I see," said Linda. "And what scary thing are you going to do? What should we be afraid of?"

The girls looked at her surprised. "We're just kids." Said Caroline. "We cant really do anything."

"Right," Cassidy said nodding. "You should know if anyone hurts our mom we're telling Andy. And I really wouldn't want to be the other side of that."

Nanna and Linda both burst out laughing. "Wow do you guys know how to lay down the law." Linda said.

Nanna grabbed both girls by the hand and pulled them on to her knees. "Your mom is safe here. I promise she is perfectly safe."

"Sure as long as we can keep her away from the resident cougar," Linda mumbled quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

After an exceptional meal of pancakes prepared by Nanna and the twins, Miranda pushed back from the table and said, "I am sorry to say that I must allow Runway to intrude on our visit." She looked at Andrea expectantly. "I'll need to collect a few things from my luggage."

"Sure," Andy replied, "let's get your stuff." Miranda glared, Andy grinned, and the twins giggled.

"You ladies will be in my son's old room across from the twins," Nanna said. Miranda's face turned to stone while Andy's eyes widened in horror.

"Nanna," Andy said cautiously, "I thought we agreed that the Sachs-Priestly contingent would stay in the guest house."

"I know dear, but I just thought it would be nice for all of us to be together."

"Catherine," at Nanna's glare Miranda rolled her eyes and started over. "Nanna, I will be working for several hours tonight and then more in the morning. I don't want to be disruptive or disrupted."

The two women had a stare down and then Nanna smiled, "Fine but my great granddaughters stay here."

"Yea Mom, we want to stay with Gram and Nanna." Said Caroline

"Really we have to if we're going to make popovers in the morning," Said Cassidy. "Nanna says it's a tradition."

Caroline chimed in, "We have to make the batter before bed and then cook them in the morning." She looked at Andy. "Nanna said you did this all the time when you were young. Why didn't you do it with us?"

"Hello," Andy said with gentle sarcasm, "With waltzing lessons and Disney princess education when exactly would we have had time for batter making?"

"Good point," Caroline said grinning as Miranda and Andrea turned to leave.

"I'll take Patricia for a walk before bed," Linda said.

"Thank you," Miranda said. "I'll be up so you can drop her off-"

"Oh no, my grand-dog stays with me tonight!"

"I see," said Miranda dryly. "Am I to see my family at all on this trip?"

"Of course, tomorrow morning," said Nanna. "Part of the popover tradition is breakfast in bed." She glared at Miranda, "Of course yours will be cold as we will have to cart them across the yard." She crooked her finger at Miranda and whispered in her ear, "Should I call you first, you know, to make sure you have your jammies on when we get there?"

"Jammies…call me…get there…" Miranda repeated in a daze. She shook her head to clear it, "Yes, a call would be appreciated." Nanna gave her a saucy wink and then turned to the girls.

"All right young ladies let's get to work on some batter."

Andy looked over at her mother who was busy, enthusiastically, loving on Patricia. "You know she goes with us when we go, right Mom?"

Linda smiled and continued hugging Patricia. "I know, so I'll love on her while she is here." She looked up at Miranda, "Thank you so much for bringing her."

"Of course, dear, I do try to bring her along when we travel, she is always so well received." Miranda looked at her hands in contemplation.

The room was silent until Linda burst out laughing and said, "Priestly you are so full of shit." Andy put her hand over her eyes at her mother's outburst. Miranda raised her eyebrows and cocked her head in surprise at being spoken to in such a way.

"I'd bet my one and only pair of Jimmy Choos that Andy had to beg you to bring her."

"What size?"

"Pardon?"

"What size are my new shoes?"

"Eight and a half"

"Perfect," she purred. "Andrea did not beg me to bring Patricia. Andrea coerced me into a public presentation and used that as an excuse to rent the company jet. We were flying somewhere over Pennsylvania when she informed me that Patricia was on board."

"And yet she lives," Linda said in a voice laced with humor.

"And yet she lives," Miranda responded in kind.

Andy and Miranda had just left when Nanna and the twins came back in to the room. Linda shook her head, "Holy mother of God Mom, they are ridiculous."

Nanna smiled responding to Linda's mirth. "How long do you think they can keep it up?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Those two faking not being in a relationship, it's absurd that they thought we wouldn't notice."

Cassidy wrinkled her nose in confusion. "They aren't faking not being in a relationship."

"Right," Caroline added. "They are faking being in a relationship." Cassidy shoved her gently. "Oops."

"No girls," Nanna said. "They are in a relationship but are faking they are not so that they can fake that they are."

Cassidy put her hand to the bridge of her nose so like her mother that Linda had to hold back a big gafaw, "So you're saying that they are fake faking a relationship?"

"Exactly," Nanna smiled.

"Mom's not" Caroline said seriously. "Right from the first day she told us she wanted to be with Andy."

"Caroline!" Cassidy said sharply

"Get over it Cas, either they are on team Mirandy or they aren't."

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Caroline's use of the couple name bestowed by page six.

"When they figure it out they are going to need support. One way or another we might as well find out where they stand now." The twins turned and made eye contact with the other women.

Nanna bopped each girl on the head. "I can see the love that they have for each other pouring out of their eyes, that's how I knew they were fake/faking. I'm in all the way."

Linda smiled, "When Andy played sports or did anything really she would say, 'Go big or go home.' I figure in this context your mom is about as big as it gets. I'm in for sure."

Linda held her hand out palm down and Nanna put hers on top. The girls stared at them blankly.

"I guess they never played sports," Nanna quipped. "Did you?" the girls shook their head no. "Oh well put your hands in on top of ours. Teams do this before a game."

Cassidy looked like a mini Miranda as she cocked her head and asked, "Why?"

Nanna laughed, "After you are all gathered round you shout something motivational in unison."

"Like what?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe, Go! Fight! Win!" Nanna said loudly.

"Go fight win?" Cassidy giggled, "Mom says that on her way out the door every morning."

"Really?" asked Nanna.

"No," the twins giggled.

Caroline said, "How about bring her home mom?"

"Nope," Cassidy said. "She already did that. Let's try, win her heart mom!"

"Nope," Linda said. "She's already done that. How about wake up and smell the coffee!"

"Nope," Nanna said, "too long. I think catch a clue go team Mirandy." The other three nodded in agreement. With their hands together they chanted, "Catch a clue! Catch a clue! Go team Mirandy!"

"Hey," Linda said, "Can we get shirts?"

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"You know shirts that say team Mirandy on the front and our names on the back. You guys could even be number one and two."

Caroline thought for a moment and looked at Linda as if she were a little slow. "Mom would have to be number one."

"Make sense, true," Linda couldn't help but smile.

Caroline looked at Cassidy, "Valentino or Versace?"

Nanna choked, "Does Valentino do tee-shirts?"

Cassidy put her arm around her new great grandmother's shoulder. "Nanna, for mom everyone does tee-shirts."

"Versace," said Caroline. "Donatella would get a kick out of it."

"Are you kidding," Cassidy replied. "Donatella would wear one!"

The four ladies went off to bed, laughing together the whole way up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they entered the cabin Miranda commented on Andy's immediate commandeering of the master bedroom. "Weren't we at least going to flip for it," she asked. Andy laughed as she always did when Miranda used such pedestrian phrases.

"Umm we don't need to, you want the right side or the left?"

"Excuse me," Miranda said in a tone usually reserved for a disastrous photo shoot.

"Didn't you hear? They are bringing breakfast in bed. We're supposed to be lovers and Nanna would have a lot to say about separate beds."

Miranda shook her head and covered her eyes, "Nanna it always comes down to Nanna."

"Don't you like Nanna? Everyone likes Nanna!"

"Of course, I like Nanna," Miranda gave a big sigh. "This trip is just turning me in every direction. My dog has run off with another woman, my girls are over there doing God knows what and my magazine is hundreds of miles away!"

Andrea took Miranda's hand and lead her to the end of the bed to sit. "Patricia will come home with us, but I have a feeling Mom will get her own Patricia as soon as we leave. Mom is also very cautious, she won't let Nanna do anything dangerous with the girls." She gave Miranda a little fake punch in the arm "And Runway is just a phone call away. You know all this so what's the real problem?"

"The real problem? The real problem? Let me tell you about real problems, you have me signed up to speak to a gaggle of co-eds Nanna asked me if I would waltz with her at the party, and quite frankly I feel like I am starring in the Graduate, but I can't figure out if I'm Anne Bancroft or Duston Hoffman!"

Andy burst out laughing, she tried to control herself, but it just wasn't possible. "You are way too tall to be Duston Hoffman. And let's face it, Anne Bancroft is hot but compared to you, not even close." Andy realized what she said and stopped laughing. "I mean you know she could never carry off that Bill Blass suite." Andy choked at the words coming out of her mouth and wished she could put them back. "I mean well not everyone catches Nanna's eye."

"Wow," Miranda said, "that's just wow! You almost had me feeling better, you couldn't just stop while you were ahead?" She was holding back a smile and cocked an eyebrow at the younger woman. At this they both burst into laughter.

"Really Miranda," Andy said, "it's a king size bed I am sure there will be room for both of us. I promise I don't kick and even if I did I wouldn't be able to reach you way over there." She gave a tentative smile, "When they come in with popovers I don't want Nanna to figure us out. I don't want to ruin her trust in me."

"All right," Miranda said with a voice full of false bravado. "Let's get ready and hop in." Miranda entered the master bathroom and Andy popped down the hall. When she came back Miranda was already tucked in on the right. "Well good night I guess."

"Yeah," Andy replied, "good night." She turned the light out and tried to relax enough to go to sleep.

"Andrea," Miranda's voice was almost a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I am hotter then Anne Bancroft."

"Way hotter," Andy said in a voice that was sleepy but filled with absolute certainty.

"Good, that's good."

Both women seemed to think that the answer to the question of Miranda's hotness was important and now resolved, they allowed themselves to sleep.

As expected the girls, Nanna, Linda and the pop overs arrived at what Andy called 0'dark early in the morning. Nanna neglected to call so they found Miranda and Andrea fast asleep. The twins giggled at the two women both practically clutching their own side of the bed. "I guess they aren't much for cuddling," Linda remarked clearly amused.

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room, "Where's Patricia?" She asked in a gravelly voice.

"Still asleep," Linda replied. "She is obviously not a morning dog."

Miranda put her pillow over her head grumbling, "There better be coffee with the breakfast."

Caroline and Cassidy jumped onto the bed practically bouncing their mother out of it. "Sit up sit up," They chimed in unison.

"You gotta try these Mom they're awesome." Caroline said in an excited voice.

"We brought jelly and butter, so you can try both!" Cassidy said equally excited.

"May I wash my face first and then we can sit out on the porch."

"Geesh, Mom, I thought editors were good with words. Breakfast in bed means you stay in bed to eat the breakfast!" Cassidy proclaimed while putting the breakfast tray on Miranda's lap.

Caroline brought Andy's over and both girls watched excitedly as the women began to eat. Miranda and Andy both ate two pop overs which made the girls positively glow. They had never seen their mother have seconds of anything.

In the car, on the way to the city, Miranda seemed quite agitated. "What's wrong? You can't possibly be nervous about a little speech, you give them all the time."

Miranda rolled her eyes while responding impatiently, "Yes I do, and they are always written for me ahead of time. I have never given an impromptu talk and I certainly never thought that I would, much less giving one to a murder of students to boot."

" They aren't crows Miranda they are a class of journalism kids that are going to love you no matter what you say." Andy cocked her head and studied Miranda's sudden grin, "Oh no you won't, you will not, you can't get up and say 'That's all' you may not"

"Really, the thought never crossed my mind," Miranda said imperiously, clearly lying.

"So, tell me what these enterprising students are expecting from the 'Devil in Prada' today?"

"Well actually they aren't expecting anything, they don't know that you are coming."

Miranda slapped her hand to her forehead in a moment of uncharacteristic ire. "Oh, good lord Andrea, does their professor at least know?"

"Sort of."

"Explain," came out of Miranda's mouth in a low growl.

"I told my friend, Professor Jackson, aka Phil, that if he would like I could bring a former co-worker from Runway to give a talk. He never asked for a name and I didn't give him one, but I know he will be thrilled, he and his husband love Runway."

"Andrea if this is another Nanna situation you will be sleeping with your mother and Patricia tonight."

"Hey, it won't be my fault, you know what they say about Miranda Priestly and gay men…"

Miranda held up her hand glaring at Andrea, "If you say one more word you will be walking home, and I don't mean just to Nanna's house.

Andrea giggled, "Here we are." She was practically vibrating with excitement, like a kid who smuggles her hamster in for show and tell knowing, it will be the best one ever, and she was so right!

Knowing that there were no preconceived expectation Miranda was able to decide the format. Rather than spending much time talking Miranda gave a brief overview of who she was and what she did (as if they didn't know thought Andy) and then opened up for questions. Andy was happy at how respectful the students were with their questions and how equally frank Miranda was with her answers.

At the end of the talk Andy handed out a copy of Runway to each student, which lead to autographs and then naturally flowed in to selfies! Andy was shocked that Miranda allowed either. After the selfies she realized that Miranda was at the end of her rope and rushed her to the car. After a few moments of silence Miranda spoke, "The next time you will bring one of those stick things the girls have. All those self-pictures were hard on my hair."

"Selfies Miranda, they're called selfies and the stick thing is a selfie stick."

Miranda waved her hand to show the proper names were inconsequential.

"Does this mean you'd do it again? It wasn't too horrible?"

"I would not be opposed if the location was right." She gave Andy a glare making it clear that she would make the choices in the future. Andy shrugged sheepishly knowing that this was the last time she would manage such a drastic a manipulation. "Find a good place to present in Florida. The girls have always wanted to go to Disney and I hear some of the hotels have parks for dogs.


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda's heart felt light as she and Andrea walked up the path to Nanna's house. The day had gone so much better then she feared, a definite rarity. The young people were respectful and interested in what she had to say.

"What the heck? Andrea said. The women walked into the house unnoticed by its inhabitants who were in the kitchen. Nanna and Linda were working on dinner and the twins were at the table with their computers laughing uproariously.

"Care to share the joke?" Andy asked, the girls put their hands over their eyes and kept laughing.

Linda shook her head and replied, "I'm not exactly sure. When I asked what was up Caroline made a fist then splayed out her hands and said 'Boom.' Then Caroline said, 'Mom blew up the blogosphere.' Do you understand?"

"Oh my God Miranda, the selfies!" Andrea looked over to the girls, "It's the selfies isn't it?"

Caroline nodded her head.

"You didn't smile did you, Miranda tell me you didn't smile!"

Cassidy managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Oh she smiled alright, one even showed her teeth!"

At that Andy had to cover a chuckle with a cough but Miranda went pale. "I thought it went well," she said quietly. Her face where it once looked happy now looked devastated.

Cassidy noticed immediately, "No Mom," she said, "it's not bad, really."

Caroline turned her computer toward Miranda. "Cass and I would never laugh if they were being mean to you. Listen to what people are saying."

Apparently along with massive uploads of pictures students couldn't resist taking video and showing that off as well. "Miranda Priestly was a guest in my class today. I think my students learned more about publishing, running a business in general and life than they will in all four years combined."

"Miranda Priestly taught journalism class today, holy cow she is awesome!" A smiling young man spoke into his iPod camera, "She didn't notice when the bell rang, we all just stayed put and she answered questions for another hour. It rocked!"

The girls kept showing her videos and pictures until the self-assured smile was back on their mother's face. "How are you finding these so fast?" Andy asked.

"Look," said Cassidy, "Mom has her own Facebook group now. It's called Miranda's Class." Cassidy looked excited, "Mr. Ravitz is going to hate this worse than Beauty and the Beast. They have a ton of videos of you telling interesting story's."

"Yeah, they are kind of funny too, how come you never tell us funny stories about Runway?" Asked Caroline.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I am sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"Listen to this," Caroline said and clicked on play. "Yes, I do send my assistants for coffee as often as I am accused, I am often so busy that by the time I get to a second sip it's cold. If I am only going to get ten sips of hot coffee a day I want the good stuff not some office swill." She clicked on another.

"It is hard to balance motherhood and Runway. I did receive a lot of flak for the amount of time my babies spent in my office. In my defense the daycare I started at Elias Clarke was the first in the industry and it was opened 10 years before my own children were born. I didn't have the luxury of a nine to five job so honestly, if I didn't have their nanny bring them to the office a few days a week I would have hardly seen them at all." Miranda kissed the girls on the tops of their heads as the video continued. "when they went off to pre-school their nanny, Jane, stayed and became a stellar assistant, she kept my coffee in bottle warmers!"

One of the students followed up, "Your nannie knew enough about fashion and publishing to become your assistant?"

"Of course, after four years playing on my office floor she knew more about fashion then Anna Wintour!" The whole group burst out laughing.

The next clip started with Miranda rolling her eyes. "No, contrary to popular belief I have only had one former assistant in my basement," she paused a beat then pointed to Andy, "her, and that is only because the washer and dryer are there. Honestly, I have earned a reputation for hiring and firing. It's similar to the coffee, if I am only going to see my assistant a few minutes in a day they better be able to handle a lot in those few minutes. If they can't keep up they need to go. My current assistant has been with me for many years now, she is the best I've ever had.

"What," Andy yelped. "You said Emily was a better assistant then me!"

Miranda put on her Runway face and cocked an eyebrow, "Cerulean, Paris, phone in the fountain, need I say more?" At Andy's sheepish grin Miranda laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. "Just think, if you were my best assistant I couldn't do that, and we would be back at Runway working right now."

Andy's heart beat fast at this first sign of true affection from Miranda.

"Mom what amazes me is how great all these pictures are."

"Oh, Cassidy you wouldn't believe it." Said Andy, "It was like an official Runway cell phone photo shoot. Your mom made them show her every picture and she critiqued each one." Andy did a great imitation of Miranda, " _No, no you're looking the wrong way it throws the focus off. Move to the right the light is washing out your complexio_ n and my all-time favorite, _your sweater is clashing with my jacket, remove it."_

After another half hour of hilarity, the group sat down to dinner. It wasn't more than five minutes in that Miranda slammed he fork down on the table and said, "Fuck." Having never heard their mother say more than hell, the twins almost fell off their chairs. Caroline began looking around the room for invading zombies and Cassidy spit her juice across the table.

Linda patted the choking girl on the back while Nanna said a sharp, "Miranda, that's not table talk."

Andy calmly finished what she was chewing and looked at Miranda with a grin, "Figured it out did you?"

"I can't believe this, I can't believe it," Miranda got up from the table and started pacing. "I can't go back there, I'll never be able to work with her after this. What to do? what to do?"

Andy grinned, "Jake is retiring from Auto Universe, that means they need a new EIC."

Miranda replied with a hard stare and walked out of the room.

"What the hell Andy?" Caroline screeched.

"Calm down, your mom's just upset because she said something nice about Emily."

"Oh yeah," Cassidy said in a very serious voice. "And she can't fire her because she just praised her."

"Exactly, and Em is already so vain and bossy there will be no working or living with her."

Everyone went quiet when Miranda came back to the table and began to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Well," Andrea said impatiently, "What did you do?"

"I took your idea of course; Auto Universe has a new Editor in Chief."

"Mom you can't do that!" The girls chorused.

"Why not? Cars are a fashion statement in their own right, they have assorted colors and many accessories. I think it is a perfect fit."

"But Mom you are Runway," Caroline said. "You can't leave."

"Right," Cassidy chimed in, "if you left Runway it would cause the collapse of every catwalk in the known world."

Miranda took a sip of her wine. "Don't be silly girls, I'm not taking over Auto Universe, Emily is."

"Oh wow," said Andy, "you know I was just kidding right?"

"I do, but honestly Emily has to move on. She truly is too qualified for any open position at Runway. And after what I've done to keep the man I am certainly not getting rid of Nigel."

"So," Cassidy inquired changing the subject, "what's up with the party you are having? Is it going to be here?"

"Oh no," Nanna responded. "We have the legion hall all rented out. The girls are off decorating now."

"The girls, who might they be?" Miranda asked.

"Ok don't laugh," Linda said and then immediately burst out laughing. "Honestly, my brothers ex-wives sort of have a club, they are working together at the venue."

Miranda choked a little on her wine. Once her air waves were cleared she said, "Good Lord, how many of them are there?"

"There are four and they are all lovely ladies, Paul has excellent taste in women."

"His current wife is annoyed they won't let her join, she may just leave him for the privilege."

"Kat…ah…Nanna," everyone could tell Miranda was still uncomfortable using the honorarium, "I feel the Priestly contingent hasn't done much by way of assistance for the party, how can we help."

"There will be a lot of set up tomorrow before the party at five and If you and the girls would like to choose the music I would appreciate it. I don't really know what young people dance to these days. Make sure to include a few waltzes for the people who actually know how to dance. My late husband and I took many a turn around the dance floor." Nanna's sad smile was interrupted by the door chime. "Oh, that must be the Disc Jocky now, please answer the door Andy."

Andy came in followed by two men in private currier uniforms. "Oddly it seems we have two separate deliveries. "

"I need a signature from Caroline Priestly." Said the man with one large box and a name tag that read Fred.

"And who exactly is sending my daughter a box that size," Miranda said imperiously.

The man looked at the packing slip, "The House of Ver-uh-Sauce."

"Holly, cow you didn't!" Cassidy jumped out of her seat.

Linda caught on immediately and her eyes widened, "But that was just last night, how…"

"Gram I know things are a little back wood's here, but you do know who my mom is?" Caroline said tong in cheek.

"But it was just last night!"

"Ah yes," said Cassidy, "But like all the others, Donatella is just another vassal to the queen of fashion."

"And I," Caroline said sounding just like her mother, "am therefor a princess."

"And her God-daughter," added Cassidy."

Caroline giggled, "Yeah that too."

Nanna sat quietly pretending to be oblivious.

Marinda asked, "Caroline would you care to explain why you have received a large box from Donatella?"

"Not in front of Nanna, it's a surprise, Mom."

"Excuse me," said a man whose tag identified him as Rick, "Are one of you Miranda Priestly?"

Miranda walked over, signed his slip without responding, she retrieved her purse and tipped each driver.

"How come more than one box mom? Did Emily send the pants and top separately?"

"No Darling, I decided I wanted to have some more choices for party wear."

"Are you going to give me a fashion show Miranda?" asked Nanna. "Now that would be a birthday present." Miranda rolled her eyes, but her lips were twitching with mirth. It seems like being flirted with by an octogenarian isn't as bad as she thought.

The ringing of the doorbell heralded the arrival of the DJ and after a pleasant hour of picking music Nanna declared bed time. The twins went right up and changed. They sat in their room listening for the door, when they heard it close behind Miranda and Andy they ran down stairs practically plowing into Linda who was doing the same.

Nanna came in a little behind them with a box cutter, she was the most excited of all. Linda being the careful grandmother that she is cut open the box and they all held their breath as Caroline pulled out the first of what looked like fifty shirts. "Ohh, look Cass they used the embroidering machine."

"Someone must have been up all night for this," Commented Nanna. The box was filled with shirts in every color of the rainbow. On the right chest was the name Priestly or Sachs over the Runway logo and on the back above a rippling rainbow flag were the words, 'Team Mirandy.' There were six shirts in each color three for Sachs and Three for Priestly. There were about 40 more that just said Runway.

"Why so many, Caroline?" Linda asked.

"I guess I just thought Nanna might want to use them as party favors."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph Caroline," Nanna squealed, "you are a genius!" Then she started laughing so hard Cassidy was ready to dial 911.

Unaware of the hilarity back at the house Miranda and Andrea slipped in to bed. Both were lying very still trying to pretend they were asleep.

"Miranda?" Miranda heard Andrea whisper her name as if not wanting to wake her, yet hoping to wake her up.

"Hmm," the older woman replied groggily.

"Miranda, I don't want to go."

Miranda's eyes popped open.

"Don't make me go, ok?"

"I would never make you do anything you don't want to do Andrea, ever."

"Good, good," the younger woman started to drift off while Miranda's heart started to break.

"Andrea," Miranda whispered her name as if not wanting to wake her up yet hoping to wake her up. "Andrea, I thought you had a good life in New York."

"I do."

"Then why are you staying in Ohio?"

"What?" Andy sat up in bed suddenly wide awake. "You want me to stay in Ohio? Why?" Her lips started to quiver.

"I don't want you to stay here, I want you to come home with me." Seeing that Andrea was close to tears Miranda moved over closer to the younger woman and started to rub her on the back. "You said you didn't want to go home."

"I…I meant I don't want to go away from you and the girls, at the end of six months I don't want to go."

"I told you I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do. I won't make you go, of course I won't."

"I can stay? At the town house I mean, I can stay?"

"For as long as you want."

"What if-"

"Hush we can talk when we get back to New York, sleep now." Andrea fell asleep while Miranda was still rubbing her back. After a few minutes of listening to her love's gentle breathing Miranda drifted off as well.


	14. Chapter 14

On the second morning there was no breakfast in bed and no Andrea either. Apparently trying to be kind Andrea had left Miranda sleeping. She didn't realize that waking up alone would not suit her at all. Once she was dressed Miranda moseyed over to the main house. She picked up her pace towards the kitchen when she heard Andrea's raised voice.

"What the hell Caroline! Where did you get that?" Miranda's eyes widened at the site of Caroline's pink Team Mirandy shirt. She waited quietly in the shadows as she watched the scene play out.

"Where did those come from?" Inquired Andrea.

"Aunt Tella sent them."

"Why?"

"Well, Cass and me-"

Andrea interrupted "Cass and I"

"Get over it Andy," Caroline said irritatedly "So Cass, Gram, Nanna and me," she looked at Andrea daring her for correction, Andy grimaced.

"We wanted to show our support."

"But Team Mirandy? Where did you come up with that?"

"It's like Twilight, we were on team Edward."

"Oh God what will your mother say?"

Miranda stepped forward, "I think she would ask if you had one in blue"

Caroline grinned at her mother, "Periwinkle or royal?" Miranda cocked an eyebrow. "Right, royal it is!"

Not wanting to be left out Andy donned a sea foam green shirt, and everyone piled into the car heading to the League hall to take care of final details.

When each new person arrived at the hall to help they were given a shirt. Miranda smiled while looking out at the moving, Team Mirandy, rainbow.

Andy sidled up to Miranda and whispered shyly, "You don't mind?" She waved her hand to encompass all of the tee-shirt wearing people in the room."

"Andrea" Miranda looked lovingly at the other woman knowing in her heart it was time to take a risk, "Don't you know by now that I am team Mirandy all the way?"

"Andy felt her stomach clinch with emotion and her heart start pounding. "Really, you're really…" Andy blushed and looked down at her feet.

Miranda put her hand on Andy's cheek and gently pulled her face up to gaze into her deep brown eyes, "From the first moment on the podium it's only been team Mirandy for me."

"Me too," Andy agreed shyly.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a yelp from across the room, "Mom a little help here," called Cassidy who was wrestling with a large box.

"We'll talk when we get home, the girls are spending time with their father next week."

A surge of happiness gave Andy the courage to ask, "Just talk?"

"We'll see," said Miranda pink cheeked. She leaned in and gave Andy the whisper of a kiss and walked away to help her daughter. Andy touched her lips reverently while behind her back Nanna gave Caroline a high-five.

Once back at the house the ladies were at loose ends. Everything was set up, lunch was eaten and there were still three hours to wait. "All right" Miranda said "Time for the fashion show!" Andy's Jaw dropped, and the girls got excited, none of them could remember Miranda ever subjecting herself to such a thing. "So, what first? I have something from Tom Ford, Valentino or Versace?

"Mom, "Caroline asked "How did you get them to design things so fast?"

"These aren't originals darling, but I chose some things from their lines, very nice things "she looked over to Linda "Well?"

"Valentino, "Linda exclaimed. "I have never seen anything by Valentino in person!"

Miranda went to the guest house and gathered some clothing bags that had arrived in the box last night. Upon arriving back in the living room, she handed Nanna and Linda each a bag. She said, "I'm sure you can help each other with these, we'll wait out here." The two ladies were so stunned to be holding designer gowns they couldn't even speak. They went out to change without so much as a thank you.

Nanna and Linda showed off each dress pretending to be models on a cat-walk. The result was gales of laughter from the Priestly women and total embarrassment for Andy. The wanna-be models decided as much as they loved the Valentino it was too formal for the Legion hall, but Tom Ford was just right. Hence, they wore the Versace because how can you wear just right when amazing was on offer?

Once Nanna was dressed Miranda brought her and a professional make-up kit to the kitchen. She had Nanna sit on a stool where the light was best. Before she opened the makeup kit she said, "Nanna Catherine James, if you so much as think of pinching me I am handing you over to Caroline, and she is very heavy-handed with the eyeshadow!"

Miranda insisted that the guest of honor arrive fashionably late. When Nanna entered the room on the arm of her daughter Linda she was met with gasps and applause at her presence and bearing as well as her phenomenal outfit. There was food, dancing and laughter and just as Andy had predicted many of her family hadn't any idea who Miranda truly was. They therefore approached and spoke to her as if she were one of them. All in all it was one of the best nights ever for the Priestly ladies.

Miranda felt something patting against her hip sort of like Patricia's tail when she's excited. She looked down and found not Patricia but a beautiful little girl approximately five years old, she was looking up at Miranda with deep chocolate eyes. The end of her corn row braids were tied with yellow ribbons to match her dress, which sat perfectly against her caramel skin. Miranda smiled at the child but before she spoke a young woman, probably her mother, came over and gently grabbed the hand that had been patting Miranda.

"Honey you shouldn't be bothering Mrs. Priestly"

 _Someone who knows who I am,_ Miranda thought sadly. It seemed that this was someone who knew more than just her name.

The little girl looked at her mother earnestly. "I want to ask a question." The mother got ready to speak but Miranda was quicker.

She crouched down and asked, "What would you like to know sweetheart?"

"Can I touch your hair?" Miranda looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry Miranda. It's just that whenever we go out at least one person feels it's appropriate to touch her hair. I taught her that it is not appropriate without asking." She covered her eyes with her hands, "She is so shy I never thought she would." She looked down at her daughter "Honey Miranda is all dressed up she won't want you to mess with her hair right now."

"You are?" Miranda asked congenially.

"Oh sorry, I'm Sandy, Andy's cousin"

At Miranda's blank look Sandy giggled, "Well kind of her cousin, my mom was married to her Uncle Paul for a time. And well with Nanna once you're family, you're family. Miranda smiled, "So I've heard." Once again there was a gentle tapping at her hip. She looked down and said, "Well if you are going to be touching my hair I guess we better be introduced. She held out her hand to the child, "My name is Miranda, what's yours?"

"I'm Jesse."

"Well, Jessica let's go have a seat."

"Not Jessica, Jesse."

"Isn't Jesse a nick name for Jessica?" The child shook her head. "Is it Jessimine then?"

"No, just Jesse"

"I see, well Just Jesse come sit right over here."

"Not Just Jesse," the girl said . "My name is just Jesse, not anything else." Said the child completely vexed.

"Well isn't that what I said," Miranda asked trying not to laugh. The girl crossed her arms over her chest in exasperation. "All right Sweetheart, no more teasing," She patted the seat next to her and allowed Jesse to touch her hair. After just a moment something else caught the child's attention and she was off. Across the room Linda watched the scene with something like relief in her eye.

When the first waltz played Caroline quickly asked her new grandmother while Cassidy asked Nana to dance. Miranda thought her girls, with their new grandmothers, were so sweet she almost missed Andrea's request to join her on the dance floor. Miranda allowed Andy to lead her out and then surprised herself by allowing Andy to lead.

Andy felt Miranda shiver when she put her hand on her back to lead her on to the dance floor. After a few circumspect turns around the floor, Andy pulled Miranda in close and whispered softly. "We can talk all you want in New York."

Miranda smiled softly, "I'm glad darling. I look forward to it."

"But Miranda, I'm not waiting until New York for this," Screwing up all of her courage Andy pulled Miranda in for a long slow kiss." They pulled apart to cat calls which were barely heard over their beating hearts.

The evening was drawing to a close when Miranda finally swept Nanna on to the dance floor. Everyone else cleared the way to watch the guest of honor waltz with Miranda to Disney's Once Upon a Dream. At 80 Nanna may be a little slower than in her youth, but she was still an excellent dancer. After a few moments Miranda said quietly, "For a woman who spent the last few days trying to get into my arms you are awfully quiet now that you're here."

Nanna chuckled, "I miss him, my James, he's been gone five years. We were married at 19 and spent 56 years together. In all those years my head was never turned. At 50 his hair was silver and his eyes a piercing blue. He never looked more handsome then he did at 50. The first time I saw Andy look at you with your silver hair and lovely eyes, looking at you like I looked at him, it seemed to bring him to me in some way."

"Well you need to decide who you are to me," Miranda said gently. "Catherine or Nanna?"

They danced quietly for a moment then Catherine asked, "Tomorrow, can I wait and be Nanna tomorrow?"

"That is an excellent idea," Miranda replied.

"Why?"

Miranda smiled and moved Catherine into a careful yet graceful dip, "Because I could never do that with a Nanna!" Cameras were flashing when they left the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Miranda fidgeted while she lay in bed. Knowing any minute Andrea would be joining her was nerve wracking, she just didn't know how it was going to go. She had told her that they would wait until New York to converse about their relationship, but it seems the younger woman didn't consider kissing under that dictate.

"Oh, my," Miranda said under her breath when Andy, in a short night shirt appeared at the end of the bed. Her eyes roamed over Miranda with a gleam that spoke of one staving who was about to be served a steak.

Andrea crawled on to the bed grinning, "Hi," she said in a low voice.

"Hello, Miranda responded nervously.

Moving on all fours she paused her crawling when

she was centered over the nervous woman's knees and repeated the greeting.

"Hi," her voice was even lower, and she continued moving up Miranda's body.

"Hello," Miranda's voice was a little shaky.

Andrea stopped again just inches from her face and in a rather feral voice said, "Hello"

Miranda squeaked a reply of, "Hi" just before Andrea dove in for a kiss. It only took a moment for the kiss to become passionate. The women moaned and they refused to break it to come up for air. But eventually everyone needs to breath. Miranda gave a whimper of disappointment when Andrea moved away. It was a whimper that soon turned into a hum of pleasure after Andrea began to kiss and nibble on her ears and throat.

In a haze of passion Andrea reached for the buttons of Miranda's pajama top. Feeling the first button come undone caused Miranda to pull away saying, "Stop, oh stop."

"What?" Andrea asked her voice shaded with confusion, her hand stilled, and she rolled away. "I'm sorry, I thought you… I thought you felt like I do, her voice was tremulous, and her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Darling, I do, it's just now is not the time. We should wait, wait until we are back in New York."

Her eyes still filled with tears Andrea looked down at her hands and asked, "Why wait? What will change at home? Don't you trust me or want me?" She looked up, "Is this some kind of test?"

Miranda rolled on to her side so they were face to face, she placed her hand on Andrea's cheek and said, "Of course I trust you and want you. It's just too soon, I'm not ready."

"Too soon! My God Miranda we have been living together for weeks, how can it be too soon?"

"Yes, yes we have," Miranda was casting for Something to say, "but we have only just acknowledged our feelings. How is it that you are already so certain?"

"Acknowledged them, hell Miranda the first time you looked me over in my new clothes I acknowledged them. I left your office weak at the knees and feeling guilty. I was so wet that I felt like I had cheated on my boyfriend by just standing there."

Miranda blushed, "Yes, well, I do recall feeling quite flushed on those occasions as well."

"Why? What is it? And don't give me any malarkey about it being too soon. What's the real problem?"

"Oh, Andrea I am twenty years your senior."

"And?"

Miranda covered her eyes and spoke in an agitated voice, "I haven't even been removing my make- up and you want me to take off my clothes!"

"Oh honestly," Andrea said in exasperation. She moved in closer and began to kiss the older woman, she gave her a slow passionate kiss of the toe curling variety. Then she began to pepper kisses all over her face and neck. "It's ok, you can be shy," she whispered in her ear. "We can do this," she cautiously slipped her hand under Miranda's top.

"Oh," Miranda uttered weakly"

Cupping Miranda's breast she continued, "We can do this without taking off a stitch." An ardent kiss combined with some gentle nipple pinches caused Miranda to arch more firmly into Andrea's hand.

At this point Miranda couldn't do more than sigh with pleasure, when Andrea's hand paused at the waistband of her bottoms a shy nod was given in answer. For the next few minutes the only words she could come out with were "Yes, there, please" and then she exclaimed "Oh my god," as ( I like as here) she was overtaken by a shattering orgasm.

With endorphins running through her body Miranda grabbed the hem of Andrea's sleep shirt and began to pull it up, intending to take it all the way off. Andrea grabbed her hands saying in a sultry voice, "Oh no my precious, if I don't get to see you don't."

"But… But it's not the same."

"Of course, it isn't, I've been taking my make-up off."

Miranda chuckled, bit Andrea's ear and said, "Well I guess I'll just have to make do."


	16. Chapter 16

Miranda was disappointed to wake up alone. After the previous night she would have appreciated the added confidence a good morning kiss would bring as it was she felt a little shy as she walked over to the main house. She stopped before entering the kitchen upon hearing raised voices.

"You haven't told her yet? For God's sake Andy this is not the sort of thing you surprise someone with at the last minute!" Linda sounded exasperated.

"Mom, I'll tell her I will, it's just all so new, give me time."

"Time," Nanna broke in, "you've had plenty of time to get used to the idea. Don't you think Miranda deserves the same?"

"Of course, she does," Andy replied. "I just haven't found the right time, this is a big deal."

"All the more reason to tell her now. What are you going to wait until she's there? That's not fair to anyone, you need to get a room ready-"

"Mom just stop, ok? Just stop!" Andrea was practically in tears. "You act like this is so easy, like it is no big deal. But it could be, she may not want us, want me anymore."

"Excuse me," Miranda stepped in to the room, she couldn't stand to eaves drop for another second. "It sounds like Andrea and I have something to talk about." The three women stared at her slack jawed. "Alone," Miranda looked pointedly at Linda and Nanna. The two women cast a concerned look at Andy and they scurried from the room.

Miranda gazed at Andrea quietly. He lips were pursed and her posture rigid. "So, you are keeping secrets it seems." Andrea nodded hesitantly. "And it is the kind of thing that might end us before we've barley begun?"

Andy nodded and studied her feet while tears began to fall.

"Am I to assume that this came about before our," she put her fingers up in quotes, "relationship began." Andy nodded her head vigorously. "I can't say that I am not hurt or disappointed by your lack of faith in me, especially after last night, but I can understand it." Miranda put two fingers under Andy's chin causing her to meet her eyes. "We will work this out, but no more secrets. Can you promise me no more secrets?"

"Yes," Andy replied in a husky voice. "I promise."

Miranda smiled gently, "When are you due?"

"Due?" Andy replied clearly puzzled.

"Yes Andrea, due." Miranda's voice was full of ire. "As your mother mentioned we need to prepare, set up a nursery, tell the girls and so on."

"Due? a nursery?" Andy repeated and then hit her hand to her head, "Oh my God Miranda I'm not pregnant! You think I'm pregnant?"

"Well what else would I think?" Miranda's voice became even more irritated. "Based on what I just heard what else would I think?"

Andy's tears dried up, but her voice was tremulous, "Umm can we sit down and have some coffee and I'll tell you everything ok?"

"Fine."

In just a couple of minutes both women were sitting at the kitchen table and Andrea began.

"You met my cousin Sandy at the party, right?" Miranda nodded. "She and her husband are both in the Military. I'm Jesse, their daughter's Godmother. I agreed if they were ever deployed simultaneously that Jesse would live with me."

"And that is about to occur?" Andy nodded. "I don't understand how you would think this is a problem. Do you think I don't support the brave men and women who serve our county? My goodness Andrea they are working in horrible conditions to keep us safe and let's not even get into what they have to wear while doing it!"

"So, you don't mind she will be coming?"

"No, we will be fine. Do they have any other children?"

"No, just Jesse."

Miranda laughed gently but then looked at her young love seriously. "I can't lie and say I am not hurt that you were afraid to tell me, fearful of my reaction."

Andy laid her hand on Miranda's, "That's not what I was worried about."

"Then what?"

"I'm petrified," Andy said in an anxious voice. "I keep thinking about letting her down, Jesse I mean. What if I can't do it, I've never been responsible for anyone before what if I can't help her from being sad and worried." Andy's tears started coming again. "Telling you, the thought of starting preparations just makes it all so real. I don't know if I am ready."

"I don't know if anyone is ready for a child, but I promise we will be fine the girls and I will help and _Just Jesse_ will be _just fine._

Epilogue:

She enjoyed chatting with designers and other folks she knew from Runway until she looked up and saw Irv Ravitz putting his hand on Miranda's back to lead her to the dance floor. _No way, no way in hell is that man going to have his hands on her._ The next piece began to play just as the two got to the edge of the dance floor. She met them there and grabbed Miranda's hand.

Miranda looked at her in surprise. "Mr. Ravitz and I were just about to have a dance."

Her bottom lip came out in a pout and her eyes looked to be filling with tears, "But Mira," she said in a petulant tone, "this is our song, you can't dance with him to our song. Miranda cocked her head and listened to the current selection. "So, it is," She looked at her boss with an expression of faux regret. "I'm sorry Irv but I really must share this dance with her, I'm sure you understand." And as she swept her out on the dance floor Miranda said with amusement in her voice, "You know Nanna one usually only has a song with the person they are dating!"

Nanna chuckled, "It was the best I could come up with on short notice, Andy said if I let him dance with you I was barred from my great grand-daughters sweet 16th.'

"Well I must say it's an excellent choice of song."

"Really, what is it."

Miranda shook her head, "Ah yes, a whole family of Disney virgins." Miranda began to sing.

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

"That's what this past few years have been for me. My world has expanded to include a real family, your kind of family. I can never thank you enough."

Nanna grinned, "You're just happy you don't have to come to these things alone when Andy is working. I can't wait to tell Linda that Kurt Russel was here."

"Linda wouldn't care, tonight nothing is as important as her new baby horse."

"He isn't a horse Miranda you should be able to recognize a St. Bernard puppy when you see one"

"Oh I know what he is alright, what I don't know is why she named him Patrick," She rolled her eyes, "what a silly name for a dog!"

Nanna grinned and kissed Miranda's cheek sweetly saying, "Silly girl." Smiling fondly Miranda returned the kiss." Upon hearing the sudden clicking of cameras she threw her head back in laughter, twirled the older woman around and said, "I can't wait to read Page Six tomorrow!"


End file.
